The Winged Alchemist
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: After the fight with Tyki and losing his Innocence, Allen just couldn't stay still. Even with that hole in his heart, he got up, determined, and kept walking. Who knew doing such a thing could land him in another world?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no." Colonel Roy Mustang mumbled as he stared at the unconscious, one-armed boy.

Lately there have been sightings of purple flashing lights all around Amestris. The military was constantly getting complaints about it, saying that the alchemists had to've been running wild. No one knew what to expect of these purple flashing lights. The only kind of purple transmutation was Human Transmutation, and everyone knew that was forbidden. So, the state was required to check it out. Since, (for once in his how many years of working in the military) Roy had completed all his paperwork that week, the Fuhrer decided to send him out on a few missions around Amestris to figure out what was going on. He would have rather sent his subordinate, Edward Elric, but the Fuhrer seemed pretty persistent on sending him. He said that the Elric Brothers shouldn't get involved in Human Transmutation or they might "start thinking of trying it themselves." Roy almost laughed at the irony.

But only almost.

Every time he left to check out where a purple light sighting was, he was left with nothing. There were a few footprints and then just...nothing. They were gone. It was like they vanished into midair. He was literally getting no luck on this case, even with the Investigations (more namely: Hughes) in on this as well. They couldn't find anything either. No signs of transmutations. No alchemy at all. Just...flashing lights. If someone was over here setting flares off, they'd at least be able to find the footprints of who was setting them off. But there was literally nothing. Just two to four footprints and then nothing. Roy would guess that someone might be transmuting farther away, but there was literally no evidence of something being created or deconstructed. Which could only mean that either one, this person was skilled enough to not leave any transmutation marks, or two, there was no alchemy going on at all. None of this made sense.

Later on that night (what was it, the twenty-second day?) there was a bright flash. It wasn't purple. This time, it was just a bright white color. It shone so bright Roy could see it from the window where he and his crew were staying. It seemed that everyone coincidentally had been sleeping. So, Roy took it upon himself to see what was up. He woke up Lieutenant Havoc just in case he needed backup on this. They slowly walked to the scene, not making a single noise as they did so. Once they were a few yards away, Roy caught sight of something and ordered Havoc to stay. He nodded and waited for Roy to return. Said Colonel approached the dying light and froze at the sight of an injured boy. There was blood everywhere and he was missing his left arm.

"Oh no."

"Colonel!" Havoc half-whispered, half-shouted to him. "Is it safe?!" Roy looked down at the boy. He _looked_ safe enough. Unless he had a bomb on him. Roy gave him a 'stay put' signal and knelt down, feeling for any type of weapon. The boy was clean. Well, not literally considering he was covered in blood and mud. It looked like there was some kind of black uniform he was dressed in, though it was severely shredded. He took one of the buttons and observed it. _Pure silver?_ He questioned. How were they able to afford something like that? He turned it over and was a bit surprised to see writing on the back. _Allen Walker? Is that his name? Or perhaps the person who made the uniform?_ Roy took his glove off and pressed his fingers against the side of Allen's neck, searching for a pulse. He found one, but it was dying quickly.

They had to move fast if they wanted answers.

Roy reached down and picked the lifeless body up, bringing it over to where Havoc stood. "What the h-"

"This is the only evidence that there was something there to begin with. We have to interrogate him. He's dying fast so we need to get him to a doctor and quick." Roy grumbled. Havoc nodded and lead him quickly to the family doctor down the street. It was a small town where most of the buildings were built out of shabby wood (which could explain why the residents did not appreciate them being there) and little food. He banged on the door a few times and tapped his foot impatiently. The door opened after the fifth knock. There was an old man who looked extremely tired.

"Whadaya want so damn late at...who's that?!" He shouted, pointing at the unconscious teenager in Roy's arms.

"There's no time for introductions. He's dying and needs medical help." Roy commanded, barging in without the old man's permission.

"Stupid military dog..." The man uttered darkly, but lead Roy to a medical room anyways. He laid the unconscious boy down on the white bed and watched as the old man (irritatingly slowly) started to perform surgery almost immediately. Havoc looked away, but Roy continued to stare. He'd seen enough blood back in Ishval. "Give me some space, you military rats." He snapped. Havoc stood up to defend them, but Roy held his hand in front of him and they left the room.

"If we get on his bad side, he might purposefully kill the boy." Roy explained. "We need answers to get off this damn case already." Havoc sighed, but nodded his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, Colonel, I think I'm going back to bed. If you need anything, wake me up." Havoc informed, saluting briefly before leaving the shabby, old, house.

 _Hopefully this place is sterile enough so that he won't get an infection._ Roy thought and sat down on the couch. It creaked under the weight and Roy began thinking to himself about this boy. He didn't look like he was from around here, honestly. His skin was a ghostly pale (but that could just be because he lost a lot of blood), had stark white hair (he didn't _look_ old), and a jagged, red scar down the left side of his face. On his forehead it looked like an upside down star which, in most religions, was the sign of satanism. He did look quite different. Roy could only guess what kind of fight he'd been in to have his entire arm blown off. He didn't know how many hours he sat there, playing out the different situations of when the boy woke up. If he was a spy from some other country, he could try to attack. But, he could also wake up with amnesia. Roy thought of the idea that he just might be a resident in this town, but he was pretty sure the old man would have recognized him since the town was so small. His thoughts faded away when Hughes entered the room. Roy didn't even realize the sun was up until the door opened.

"Yo. Havoc told me about the boy. I went to go check out the scene and I found...this." Hughes lifted up a jar that concealed a butterfly. It wasn't just any butterfly either. It had purple and white stripes and a large mouth with _very_ sharp teeth. "Little bugger tried to bite my hand off. What kind of butterfly do you think it is?" Hughes questioned, handing him the jar. Roy held it up in front of his eyes.

"I'm not some bug scientist, but it certainly doesn't look normal." He paused before shaking the jar. It clanked. They both blinked. "I'm pretty sure butterflies aren't metal. Or...that didn't exactly sound like metal...but it's made of some kind of hard, yet flexible material. We'd need to examine it." He replied, passing it back to Hughes. Hughes sat down next to Roy and looked over at him.

"No sleep?"

"Well, I can't just leave. The old man might do something with him."

"Roy, Havoc said he was, what? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"I'm not sure how old he is, he was unconscious when we found him, but he does look to be that age." Roy nodded.

"We're going to have to interrogate him. He might not like our questions, he might not even speak our language."

"I know." Roy muttered. "But, we have no other choice. The only other thing that we've got is a butterfly and I'm pretty sure it doesn't talk at all."

"Don't get your hopes up, Roy. Judging by the blood back at the scene, he was bleeding badly and for a long time too. He very well may be-" Hughes was cut off when the door to the medical room opened. The both of them stood up and the old man simply glared at them and walked off. Roy's throat constricted. What did that mean? Was he dead? The weight on Roy's shoulders increased with each step he took towards the room, but he made sure that his face was completely blank. The two officers walked in the room and stood over the boy, who was sleeping soundly. Both Hughes and Roy sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness...at least we've finally got a lead."

"Yeah, but we have to report back to East City before the meeting tomorrow. We're going to have to leave shortly to arrive there in time. It _is_ a three hour trip back. I also have a report I'm getting from Fullmetal later on in the evening. Ugh, today's going to be a long day." Hughes laughed and smacked his back.

"Have fun."

Two hours later, he rounded all the officers up and they left town. They first dressed the boy in decent clothes and folded his uniform, putting it in a bag to serve for DNA and be sent to Investigations. Once on the train, he left Hawkeye in charge of guarding the unconscious teen as they made their way back to East City. Roy was overlooking his file when the young boy emitted his first words where Hawkeye was at (they were in separate compartments). She was clipping her hair back up when she heard him stir. Her hand hovered over her thigh, where a holster for her gun lay. He only turned on his side and whispered a few words. " _...Mana...Lavi...Kanda..._ " Either he was speaking a different language, or he was speaking names. Still, the accent in his voice did prove that he wasn't from Amestris. After he went quiet again, Hawkeye took her hand away from her holster and sat down on the bench across from the boy. _He looks so young._ She thought, gazing at his bandaged port. _How is he even alive?_ Luckily that rundown town had enough blood to supply him with. He did have the same makeup as a human...

Three hours passed by quickly and the boy didn't make another move. Hawkeye informed Roy of the words he spoke of in his sleep and Roy made sure to write them down in his report. The young teen was escorted to the hospital and they all went back to the headquarters, back to the office. They couldn't do anything but wait until the boy awoken. For now, they'd just have to keep quiet and do their work. He would be contacted immediately if anything were to happen. Since he was the one who found him, Roy had to take the responsibility and enlisted himself as the teenager's guardian. It was a bold move since he could be a spy and that would kill his reputation, but it was a risk he had to take. It was also a chance to earn himself a promotion if the boy had information they needed. So far, the doctors weren't able to find anyone enlisted in the files that this boy was Amestrian. Roy really hoped that the boy would wake up soon.

* * *

Two weeks passed since they first arrived back in East City. The boy had yet to wake up. Hughes took it in his care to watch over him until he woke up while the "higher ups" of the Investigations examined the black coat thoroughly. The coat itself costed well around enough to buy a house. He could only imagine how much it costed if the coat was in one piece. _Who could wear such expensive fabric? Just where is this boy from?_ Hughes wondered as he stared at said unconscious boy. _His parents must be worried sick. There haven't been any recent rewards posted for a lost boy...it's literally impossible for him to be Amestrian. I'm positive of-_ Hughes' thoughts were cut short when the young boy began to move slightly. His face contorted from slight pain and, ever-so-slowly, he opened his eyes. They were a mercury color. He looked around, drinking in his surroundings. He sat up and cringed, grabbing his left arm. He seemed a bit surprised that there wasn't an arm to begin with. Hughes could see the realization followed by sadness in his eyes.

"Good morning." He greeted. The young boy let out a small shout and looked over at him incredulously.

" _Who are you?"_ He asked. Or well, from his tone it sounded like he asked. Hughes had no idea what he was saying. _I had a feeling he wouldn't speak our language...but...it did sound like our language...just by a little._

"I'm guessing you're not Amestrian then." Hughes replied and the poor boy looked so confused. Hughes hummed to himself and rolled over to a desk, taking out a pencil and a piece of paper before writing down, **My name is Maes Hughes.** and handing it to him. He looked down at the paper.

" _Maes...Hughes..._ " _Ah. He does speak our language. His accent is just so thick you can't realize it._ Hughes observed. The young boy laid his hand on his chest. " _Allen Walker._ " He introduced.

"Allen Walker." Hughes tested the name on his tongue and Allen nodded. _Maybe I just have to talk slowly for him to understand._ Hughes hoped and spoke more slowly this time. "I'll be right back. I need to phone my friend, the one who saved you." He informed.

" _Saved...me...?"_ Allen asked. Hughes nodded and walked off, not feeling the mood to explain what happened just yet. _Well, at least he's not a spy. He doesn't have amnesia since he knows his own name._ Hughes thought, dialing up Roy's number and giving them his code. The receptionist finally transferred the call and he sighed with relief.

"What is it, Hughes?" Roy asked on the other side of the phone.

"The boy woke up. He _does_ speak our language, but his accent is so thick that it's hard to understand. His name is Allen Walker. Have you heard of anyone like that before?"

"He's awake? That's great. I'll be over there in a second...and Allen Walker? One of the buttons on his coat...that name was carved into it." He paused. "Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't try to leave." Hughes nodded, despite that Roy couldn't see him.

"Roger that. I'll see ya in a bit." He chimed and hung the phone up, walking back to Allen's room. The boy was staring out the window with much more dull eyes than earlier ago. It was like he suddenly realized his situation. "Well, Mr. Walker-"

"Allen." His accent wasn't as thick as before, like he tried testing his voice in a different way for Hughes to be able to understand him. "Call me Allen." He explained.

"Right, Allen." Hughes replied, sitting down. "And you can call me Hughes. Only my wife calls me Maes. Sometimes Roy does when we're away from work." Hughes supplied. He was used to people calling him by his last name because of formalities in the military.

"Where am I?" Allen asked.

"East Central Hospital." Hughes answered.

"East...Central...?" Allen's eyes narrowed. "Where is that?"

"In Central, in Amestris. Where are you from?" He asked back.

"Not from Amestris." Allen replied, wondering if he was even in his own world anymore. Amestris wasn't on the world map, he was pretty sure. "England." Allen answered, seeing the expected look from Hughes.

"England? Where is that?"

"In Europe."

"Where's-"

"Far away." Allen replied before Hughes could ask. _It has to be far away if I've never heard of it._ Hughes thought.

"Anyways, do you remember what happened?" Allen's eyes grew darker and he grabbed his left port and nodded. _I'm not in my own world anymore...but how am I supposed to tell these people that? They're wearing uniforms so they might have some part of Science Division and try to experiment on me._

"A man...he...destroyed my arm...after that...I don't know what happened..." Allen explained. "I just woke up here and that's it."

"That's not exactly helpful." Hughes sighed. "Have you heard of any...flashing purple lights? Of any sort?" Allen frowned at him. "I'll take that as a no." He hummed, thinking about what else to ask him. "Oh, that's right. You were mumbling in your sleep? Do you recognize the name Mana? Lavi? Kanda?" Allen stared at Hughes for a long time before looking out the window, nodding. "If you don't mind me asking, who-"

"Mana was my father."

 _...was?_

"Lavi and Kanda are my friends...or...were...I don't know where I am...I don't know what they're doing right now, let alone if they're even alive. The last time I saw them was...on a boat? We were attacked by..." Allen trailed off. _I can't tell him about Akumas and what they are. He'll think I'm insane. But, he could never have heard of them before if I'm not in my own world._

"By...?" Hughes gestured for him to continue.

"Our...enemies..." He explained. "They're called Akuma."

"You were wearing a uniform when we found you." _So he doesn't know what Akuma are..._ Allen observed as Hughes spoke. "Were you part of some military?"

"Uh...I guess you might be able to call it that." He hummed to himself. "We kill Akuma. They're like machines that hurt the souls of people. It's really complicated. They're almost like demons in human skin. But they're machines..." Explaining this was so hard.

"Why are you telling me this? I could be an Akuma." Allen smiled and shook his head.

"You're not an Akuma. I'd be able to tell."

"How so?"

"Because we learned how to tell." Allen replied, not wanting to give away his curse. He didn't know if he could actually trust these people yet. Hughes could tell he was hiding something, though. Being in Investigations, he learned to watch body movement and tell signs of lying. Allen wasn't lying, but he was most definitely hiding something. He wouldn't bring it up though. He could almost taste answers on his tongue.

That was when Roy came through the door.

He stormed through the room and hovered over Allen like a cat would a fish. His demeanor was definitely different from Hughes'. "Allen Walker. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang and I believe I have some questions for you." Allen wasn't sure whether to smile or frown so his lips were set in a firm line. How did this guy know his name? Did Hughes tell him?

"I'm already at that point." Hughes said, raising his hand with a grin. Roy glared at him.

"What else did you find out?" _Talk about rude. I'm right here._ Allen thought, but decided to stare out the window instead. How was he going to get back home? How did he get here? And what about his Innocence? Was it really destroyed? He supposed, if he went back to the order they would erase his memories. He was no use to them anymore...unless he asked them to forcefully inject Innocence inside him. There was always a chance that he could die, but...he didn't care. He had to keep walking until he died. He had to keep moving forward.

"Allen." Hughes said louder, catching his attention.

"Hm?"

"What do you want to do?" Roy asked firmly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You said that you lived far away from here." Hughes started. "Did you want to go back?"

"I...don't know...it's very dangerous there...perhaps...I can wait..." _I'm not in my own world. Everyone knows about Akuma. Right now, I should just wait it out and the opportunity to leave will show itself. I just have to wait...but I can't just sit here and wait the whole time...I have to do something. I have to find my way home._

"Say, Allen. Do you know anything about alchemy?" Roy asked, sitting down in the chair next to Hughes instead of standing over him like a predator. Allen wanted to say no. But after Roy said that word, it was like a bunch of memories came flooding into his head all at once. It wasn't memories, per say...it was more like... _truth?_ He wondered. That's what it was called...right? He remembered seeing a white figure, a large gate, and suddenly he knew everything about what this scientific alchemy was. Apparently it had an entirely different meaning in this world. Allen wanted to find out how he knew this truth. Yes. That was going to be his goal. He needed to find out why he knew about the truth and maybe...maybe he could somehow find a way to go back home.

"Yes." Was the automatic answer that came from him.

"Really? Would you like to show me?"

 _People who have not seen the truth, do not know how to create alchemy without circles. That being said...I should use a circle. Not all alchemist have seen the truth. If this colonel hasn't seen it...won't he suspect me?_ Allen thought and grabbed the pencil and paper that Hughes had written on before, turning it over and drawing a circle. He was never good at drawing, so he was surprised with himself when he could make a perfect circle. He drew the marks truth had shown him and pressed his hand against the paper (he couldn't exactly clap since he only had one arm). He made a small, paper Timcanpy and gave it to Roy. Roy took it and observed the model. It was pretty unique and reminded him of Edward's odd tastes.

"I see. It's quite a fine piece of artwork. Do you practice alchemy where you're from?" Roy questioned. Allen hesitated. They didn't, but he would never find that out...right?

"Yes." He lied.

"Weird...alchemy is more of an Amestrian thing. I didn't know anyone outside of Amestris used it." All Allen could do was shrug. If he said something, it might damage his lie. "How did you get that scar?"

"An Akuma gave it to me." _...my own father to be precise._ Allen finished in his head.

"Ah. Akuma. These machines in human skin, as you explained?" He looked to Hughes and Hughes nodded. _It's a lot more than that...but I can't tell them anymore. If they knew they were soul-operated and could only be created by bringing back the dead, they'd think I'd've gone nuts._ "With such fine alchemy. You could become a State Alchemist. We'd have to overlook that you're not a current citizen and pull some strings."

"State Alchemist?" Allen questioned.

"Yes. They're alchemists that work for the military." Hughes informed. "Their rank is equivalent to a major and I'm sure that if we got you another arm, you'd be able to get in no problem." Hughes complimented.

"A...another arm?" Allen asked. What, could these people just slap on arms any time they wanted? Were they not human? _What's going on?_

"Another thing about Amestris is that we have the finest prosthetic in the world. Automail. It's an arm made from machinery that you can get from surgery. The surgery is intense and causes a lot of pain to the user, but you don't seem like a stranger to pain." Roy smirked and stood up. "If you get your arm back and join, you might be able to find your way back home. You said you lived far away, right?" Allen nodded. "Well, your higher ups will send you on missions. From there, you might be able to find your home." _I'd at least be able to walk forward with a new arm..._ Allen thought, grabbing his stub. He nodded and decided on his first goal. You had to take baby steps to start walking.

He was going to replace his arm.

* * *

 **Okay, yes, I know...I shouldn't be posting any new stories! But I have actually been working on this one for awhile and I have a beta to hit me if I don't work on _this_ one in particular. It was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I was quite exhausted after hanging out with a friend so I kinda just *snore* and then woke up and yeah...I don't think my beta was up at that time because she wasn't answering any of my messages so I had to wait for her to wake up (because I needed her little beta note in the A/N) and _then_ she was all "Oh I don't have one you don't really need it" ...-3- reeeeally, Star-chan? So we (more like her) decided she would just be in the background...  
**

 **midnightstardust: I hear you talkin' shit over there.  
** **Vira: This is your fault *crosses arms*  
** **Tyki: Um, hello, are _any_ of you going to fill me in on who this random chick is?  
** **midnightstardust: I'm not rando-  
** **Vira: *interrupts* she's a beta.  
** **midnightstardust: Yeah, not rando-  
** **Tyki: Lame. You don't need one.  
** **Vira: You don't understand...I do...  
** **midnightstardust: Oi -3-  
** **Tyki: Whatever you say...  
Vira: I can also give her power over you, you know.  
midnightstardust: *gave up on trying to say anything to the arguing pair* Since Vira didn't say it at the beginning, she does _NOT_ own Fullmetal Alchemist or D. Gray-man  
Vira: *looks at her* They know that. Would Hoshino _really_ make fanfiction? I mean come on, she could always-  
midnightstardust: Shut up  
Tyki: I changed my mind I might actually like her now  
midnightstardust: You too.  
Tyki: Just kidding.  
Vira: Yeah, she's rude, right?  
midnightstardust: *knocks both of them out with a certain friend's shovel* :3 Anyways, thanks for reading! See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Allen found himself staring out the window again. It was something he did often, and wasn't sure why. Maybe because he wanted to leave, maybe because East City reminded him of when he was younger with all the abandoned alleyways, maybe because he just needed fresh air, or to think. He didn't know, but every time he looked out the window, something reminded him of his friends. The littlest things reminded him of everything. Like when there was a dog that peed on a man's shoe and the man went running after it with a murderous stare in his eyes. It reminded Allen of Lavi bugging Kanda and then Kanda chasing after him angrily. There was only one diagnosis for the way he felt: homesickness. He wanted to go home. To see everyone's smiling faces again. But, if he did go back, would they be smiling? He grabbed his stub, clenching his fingers around it. He no longer had Innocence. Would he really be welcomed back with open arms?

"So, Allen." Hughes walked into the room, setting down a tray of food on his bedside table. Allen looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"This military that you worked in...was it...strict?" The officer asked. Allen thought about Komui, whose paperwork was spread all over the Science Division and how he would make destructive robots over doing his work.

"Uh...I don't think so." Allen replied. "I mean, we were sent on missions to collect special matter. There was only one type of weapon that could kill Akuma. It's called Innocence and there's different types. You can be born with it too. It was the only way you could destroy an Akuma. We collected it before it could be destroyed by the Akuma's creator." Allen informed. "They used to be...a very bad organization. I mean, they saved people, but they used to force Innocence inside people so they could create more fighters..." Allen mumbled. "Of course, they're not like that now. It's changed. Everyone there is more laid back, but we still have to destroy Akuma before they take over the country ( _more like the world_ ) and sorts." Hughes nodded his head several times.

"I see. These monsters are very interesting. Anyways, Roy contacted one of his subordinates who has very advanced automail. Hopefully his mechanic will make you a new arm. Do you have any money?" Allen sweat dropped.

"I didn't get paid." He replied. "You see, at the Order, you got free food and a free place to stay. It was home for us. We didn't need to be paid." _I suppose that explains their ritzy uniforms._ Hughes thought. _They could be expensive because they had too many funds._

"Allen, what do you plan to do once you get back? Will you continue destroying Akuma? Roy said he searched your body for a weapon, but you didn't have one on you..." Allen's expression suddenly grew dark. He grabbed his left shoulder.

"I...I don't know what I'm going to do..." He looked down, his bangs cascading over his eyes. "I was born with my weapon..my weapon was my arm...they...destroyed my Innocence..." Hughes' eyes widened. It must have been hard...Allen seemed fond of this 'home' of his.

"Allen...how did you first join the Order?" Hughes was so curious about Allen. He seemed really tough for his age. It sort of reminded him of Edward. "To create an Akuma, you must-" Allen started but there was a knock on the door. _I almost told him..._ Allen thought, shaking his head. _That was too close._ Roy opened the door and walked towards the bed.

"Can you stand? Most of your wounds should be healed. I believe the doctor said it was just that your heart was weak. It's amazing that you managed to survive; after all, he said that you had a hole in your heart." Roy said, giving Allen a suspicious stare.

"A hole in my..." _The Tease...did it eat at my heart like they ate Suman?_ He wondered, shuddering when he thought of the deceased Exorcist. He died slowly...painfully...he never got to see his family again...Allen shook his head before his feelings could get to him. "I don't know how...but yes, I'm sure I can stand."

"Right. Just don't push yourself; I've already checked you out." He paused and looked at Allen's hospital outfit. "You're going to need new clothes."

"Right..." _How am I supposed to get one when I can't afford clothes?_ Allen wondered. "But I ca-"

"I called a tailor to recreate your uniform, if you don't mind." Allen's eyes widened at the news.

"Did you...change it?"

"I didn't. The tailor did. I told him how old you were and he did change it a little, only because it was shredded when we found you. Like you were thrown around by some tornado." He paused. "It's a bit different, but he used every piece of fabric that he could, adding more as well. He did it for free. Said something about wanting to experiment with it. I gave him your measurements that the doctors took." Allen seemed a little depressed by the news, but he understood why they did it. They walked outside and Allen received many strange looks. He was used to them, though, so he ignored them. Hughes noticed this as they walked to Roy's office. He told Allen to stay as he went in the office and retrieved his outfit for him. He came back and handed it to him. Allen stared at it with awe. It was changed, but it still looked quite amazing.

There was a gray vest sewed onto it and the cuffs were made of a white, silky material. On the shoulders and below the cuffs, there was a red attachment on the buttons. The coat was designed to spread out and the ends of it were white as well with some of the silver lining still intact. The buttons were the same at least. However, it looked as if he would still have to wear a white button-up shirt under it. "Damn, it looks expensive." Hughes observed.

"You'd be surprised." Roy commented. "He said it was made from leftover materials. Anyways, you should change into that before Fullmetal arrives."

"Fullmetal?" Allen asked..

"It's Edward's State Alchemist name." Hughes informed. Fullmetal sounded like a very...advanced name. It made him sound cool, but Allen wondered about this. You shouldn't judge someone on their name.

"Yes, his full name is Edward Elric. As for the automail, you'll have to figure that out by yourself." Roy replied and opened the door to his office. "Once you're finished, come back to this room. Hughes." Roy gave him a look and Hughes nodded in understanding, leading Allen to the nearest bathroom.

"It'll probably be a bit difficult dressing with one arm, no?" Hughes asked, cheeky smile and all. Allen shook his head. "The Innocence that I had paralyzed my left arm. It took awhile for me to get used to it so I had to get used to dressing with one arm...but...it has been a long time." He intervened quickly when he saw Hughes' pout. The man grinned and helped Allen take his shirt off, staring at the small scars littered around his body. He also seemed a little more fit for someone being in a hospital bed for almost a month. There was a scar on his chest, where his heart surgery was performed. He helped Allen put on his white shirt, buttoning it up and then slipping his overcoat on, buttoning up said coat just a bit. He then helped him change his pants and slip on his boots. Allen stared in the mirror, his hand lingering on his port. He wanted his Innocence back...Allen frowned. It felt like he was missing something. He walked off and Hughes followed him. It was when he walked past the colonel's door that Hughes questioned him. "Where are you going?"

"Do you have a ribbon?" Allen asked, looking around for some type of clothing closet or something.

"A ribbon? My daughter loves them! What do you need one for? What color?"

"Red." Allen answered. Hughes hummed and told him to stay put, walking off. It took about half an hour until he returned with a cloth ribbon.

"She likes putting them in her hair, so I always keep some on me."

"Do you mind tying it around my collar?" Allen asked, pointing at his white collar.

"Uh, sure..." Hughes mumbled and leaned down just a bit, tying it. Allen walked back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror again. _Better._ He thought with a small smile. "It does match..." Hughes commented, staring at the red attachments to his buttons. They walked back to Roy's office and Allen knocked before peeking his head through.

"Took you long enough." Roy commented. He was currently leaning against a wall, talking with the other officers. They stared at Allen, making him slightly uncomfortable. Hughes walked in like he owned the place and dropped in a seat, chatting up with Havoc about his daughter and shoving pictures in his face. "Come on." He said, leading him into the inner office where a couple of couches were with a desk in front of the window. He sat down on the couch as Roy sat at his desk and began filling out paperwork (or he was doodling). "Fullmetal should be here shortly. He was actually supposed to be here half an hour ago, but he's usually late." Roy informed. Allen nodded and waited patiently, closing his eyes. _I hope everyone's okay..._ he thought.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, hitting the wall, causing Allen to jump up.

"What the hell did you want this time, Colonel Bastard?" A temperamental voice asked. "You already sent us on a wild goose chase two days ago, don't tell me you're doing it ag..." The blond boy that burst through the door looked quite...different. He had golden hair, tanned skin, a red coat and black clothes on underneath with black boots, red underlining it. What caught Allen off guard the most was his golden eyes. It reminded him of the Noah. "Who the hell are you?"

"This, Fullmetal, is a soon-to-be State Alchemist. Allen Walker, this is Fullmetal. But you might want to be careful. His temper is bigger than his height." Allen slapped a hand to his mouth, trying his best not to giggle. Edward looked _pissed._ He glared at Roy and stormed over slamming his hands down on the table. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SHORT HE WOULDN'T DROWN IN A RAINDROP BECAUSE OF THE TINIEST OXYGEN MOLECULES?!" He screeched. Allen raised his eyebrows.

"Brother! Don't be so rude. You're making a bad impression."

Allen froze. His eye activated and he turned around to see a metal armor that was at least seven feet tall. The childlike voice looked nothing like how tall he was. It sounded hollow, as well as his footsteps. But, what struck him the most was the soul hanging above the form. It...wasn't suffering. The chains weren't choking or squeezing him...it looked more like they were caressing him. "You want us to _what?!_ " Edward snapped, catching Allen's attention. He looked over curiously. Edward wasn't thrilled, Roy seemed agitated. "He'll just get in our way, there's no way we're escorting some fragile kid around."

"Fragile...?" Allen questioned. The boy beside him, Edward's brother he guessed, sighed.

"Sorry about him. We're on a serious quest of our own, so he doesn't want any distractions." He apologized, holding out his hand. "My name is Alphonse by the way. Alphonse Elric. I'm Edward's younger brother."

"Younger?" Allen questioned and Edward's head snapped over to him. He immediately slapped a hand to his mouth. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Fullmetal. This is an order."

"Damned colonel." Edward growled. "Fine, but after he gets an arm, we're looking for the stone again." He huffed.

"Stone?" _I wasn't informed of any of this..._ Allen thought.

"It's none of your business." Edward snapped. Allen wasn't amused. _Great. Another Kanda. Miniature Kanda._ He thought with a small, yet evil smile. _Take that, Kanda. Not a beansprout anymore, am I?_ He thought a bit triumphantly. "Anyways, so you're gonna be a State Alchemist, hm? What are you specializing in?"

"Uh..."

"He hasn't figured that out. But you don't really specialize in anything, right Fullmetal?"

"Whatever." Edward muttered. "Okay, so we'll take him to Risembool. But after that, he's on his own." Edward snapped and stormed out. Alphonse and Roy were quiet.

"Sorry about him." Alphonse apologized, the soul's face above him looking apologetic. "Lately we haven't been having a good week..." He explained, looking out the windows as it began to rain. "Meet us at the entrance, will you? I'm going to go talk to my brother." He said softly and left. Alphonse left the room and Allen looked at Roy expectantly. Roy sighed.

"A friend of theirs was morphed with a dog to create a chimera. She was just a little girl and a serial killer murdered her and her father. They didn't take it lightly."

"Oh..." Allen said softly and stood up. "I suppose...I will see you when I get back...?" Roy nodded and grabbed a scrap piece of paper, writing on it and then throwing it at him. "If anything happens, make sure to call." Allen stared at the number and nodded. "Thank you, Colonel Mustang." Allen said softly, smiling.

"It's not a problem." He replied and told Allen to see Hawkeye before he left. Allen did so and 'Hawkeye' ended up being a blonde woman who was currently polishing a gun. She was a sniper, as Roy informed. She took him out into the hallway.

"Allen, in the state you're in, you're very vulnerable. Do you know how to use a gun?" She asked. Allen thought about his Innocence, where he was able to morph it into a canon.

"More or less." He answered. She nodded approvingly and took his hand before placing a holster in it. It had a gun inside.

"Edward is always against using one since he thinks it's designed to kill people. But I think you need to understand that without protection, you could die. It's not only a weapon to destroy, but also to save." Allen smiled at her and accepted it. He remembered when he confessed to Kanda about wanting to be a destroyer who saves. It seems like he and Hawkeye would understand each other more than he believed.

"Thank you." She blinked her brown eyes at him a bit surprisingly.

"You're welcome." He attached the holster to his right thigh and waved her goodbye, meeting Edward and Alphonse at the entrance. They instantly stopped talking when they saw him. They were talking about some philosopher previously, but that was all Allen heard.

"So...I suppose we should get tickets then? For the train?" _Or we can just jump on it._ Allen thought, remembering his first mission with Kanda.

"Yeah, lets go." Edward mumbled and walked off, not caring whether he got wet from the rain or not. Allen slightly wished that he asked for an umbrella as he shivered slightly. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the train station. The next stop didn't leave for awhile...so, they walked around until they came across a few steps. Edward sat on them and Alphonse followed suit.

"I think...I'm going to grab a map...I'll...be back..." Allen said awkwardly, choosing to leave them alone to their thoughts. He sighed and walked to the nearest shop, where they supplied maps. He didn't even have the money for a map...why did he bother coming here?

"Excuse me, boy, are you with those two?" The clerk asked, pointing to Edward and Alphonse.

"Oh...yes, actually...I just came over to look at the map...I think...I don't have any money to buy it..."

"Nonsense! We fully support State Alchemists! Take it, please!"

"R-really? Thank you very much, sir." Allen smiled, grabbing a map. At least he didn't look like a total idiot.

"Here, take an umbrella too!" He handed one over and Allen thanked him. _Who knew State Alchemists could be so well-respected?_ He waved the clerk goodbye before opening the map and umbrella (with the help of his foot) and held the two in the same hand, using his mouth to keep the paper from flying away every so often.

"So...we're here right now...here's the train station...and the military building. I think that's all I need to memorize for n-" Allen bumped into someone and the map flew away. _Well...I suppose I have no choice but to only memorize those._ He thought and looked up to see a very intimidating man. He had dark skin (not as dark as the Noah's) and black sunglasses on with a large scar across his face. "O-oh...sorry about that...I was looking at my map and..."

"You, boy, are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" He asked darkly. Allen's eyes widened.

"What...what do you want with Edward?" Allen asked, taking a step back.

"Where is he?" The scarred man growled. Allen narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you want with him?" Allen repeated.

"Are you a State Alchemist?" He growled.

"I...no...not yet...as soon as I get my arm back I will be...why?" He asked, backing away as the scarred man moved forward. He lunged, reaching his hand out. Allen let out a cry and thrust the umbrella at him. In the blink of an eye, and a spark, it was destroyed. Allen looked at the destroyed umbrella and up at the man, paling. He dropped the umbrella to the ground and took off running.

 _Edward...Edward...Alphonse...I need to find them...this man is going to kill me...!_ He thought, feeling so useless without his Innocence. He looked behind him to see the man catching up. _He's fast!_ Allen thought and ran as fast as he could. It wasn't enough. His chest began to constrict and he tripped, not seeing the slight shifted brick. He turned around and rolled when the man reached for him. He blew the pavement away and rocks flew at him, bruising his skin. He panicked and grabbed the gun, shooting the man in his leg. The man growled and charged at him. He shouted and stood back up, running again, putting the gun away. He held onto his chest, his heart throbbing painfully. It felt like he couldn't breathe. He looked behind him and noticed the man slowed down thanks to the bullet wound. Allen suddenly felt his chest lurch and held his hand to his mouth, removing it to see blood. _Just don't push yourself._ Roy's words echoed in his head as he coughed. He couldn't go on much longer, neither did he have any idea where he was. He caught a glimpse of gold and turned that way, running as fast as he could. Blood made it's way past his lips, but he had to keep running, even if his vision was going blurry. Then he ran into something...or someone.

"Allen!?" Alphonse cried out, seeing blood.

"What the hell happened!?" Edward asked.

"Guy...looking for you...try...kill me..." Allen panted, coughing up more blood. "Can't...breathe..." He gasped. Was he choking on his own blood? They both looked up to see the man limping.

"You shot him?!" Alphonse asked incredulously.

"I...can't...breathe..." He gasped, clenching Edward's coat. Edward growled and clapped his hands, creating a wall. The wall was destroyed.

"Oh shit." Edward whispered. "We've got to run...Alphonse, grab him!" Edward shouted. Alphonse picked Allen up and they took off. The poor soul looked worried...or at least he thought he did...he couldn't see very well. "Why are you bleeding!?" Edward asked.

"Heart...very weak...there was...a hole...still healing..." Allen panted through breaths.

"Great, I _knew_ he'd get in the way." Edward growled.

"I...I'm sorry..." Allen breathed out tiredly. Edward glanced at him and looked forward. They ran downstairs and the scarred man destroyed them, causing Alphonse to drop Allen. He held onto the edge, too weak to pull himself up.

"Allen!" Alphonse shouted as the piece of rock began falling. Panicked, Allen grabbed a metal piece of the rail and drew a transmutation circle, slapping his hand on it. He created a large block, thrusting it towards the killer. He easily destroyed it, but it gave Edward enough time to think up a plan and shoot the stairs away from them. The man destroyed the base and it crumbled, sending all three of them rolling. Allen pushed himself up, feeling so pathetically weak. Alphonse picked him up and they kept running. Edward was shouting about how some guy shouldn't be trying to kill him, but the words were blurred. "Hang in there, Allen!" Alphonse called out, seeing Allen's eyes close.

He felt himself set down for a brief time and then picked up. Looking around, he saw a wall created as they ran to the back of the alley. The wall exploded and then the wall beside them crumbled to pieces, blocking the exit. Edward grabbed a piece of the pipe and charged after transforming it into a blade, he was easily thrown aside and Alphonse put him down again to attack. "Al...phonse...?" Allen tried standing up but couldn't. Not with his heart hurting the way it did...he coughed and looked up, only to see the man's hand land on Alphonse's armor and destroy it. He heard Edward scream and stared at Alphonse in shock. Then again, what else did he expect? Why would there be someone inside if he was just a soul? Allen crawled over to him.

"Allen...stay still or you'll get hurt." Allen chuckled.

"I'm already hurt." He replied and looked at Edward, who threw off his jacket and clapped his hands, making a blade. The two watched in horror as Edward lunged and the man grabbed his arm, destroying it easily.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse shouted. Allen stood up and shakily walked, picking up the dagger that Edward had created from the pipe earlier. "Allen, no!" Edward and the man mumbled to each other, but Allen couldn't hear any of it. All he could hear was his heart beating in his ears. All he knew was that Edward looked like he was giving up and Alphonse was screaming. The scarred man's hand lingered over Edward's head and Allen staggered forward, lifting the blade. Scar grabbed him by the throat with his other hand before he could move.

"Killing two birds with one stone." He thought and chuckled to himself. Allen stabbed the arm, but his grip only tightened. He dropped it and gasped for air, clenching Scar's arm.

"Can't...br...ea..." Allen choked. There was a sudden shot in the air and Scar dropped him, looking up to see a whole row of military cars. Allen looked up to see Roy and the others...or well...it sounded like Roy. His vision was darker than usual. Roy moved forward, pulling on a glove, talking as he did so. Scar said something else, but it was like Allen had literally gone deaf. He closed his eyes and let himself fall beside Edward. "Ed...ward...are you...okay?" Allen asked. Edward didn't reply, but nodded. Allen tried standing, but found that he couldn't, deciding to just lay there with Edward. Apparently a larger, muscled man showed up and began to fight Scar. Havoc ran over and helped Edward sit up. He looked at Allen and his blue eyes widened, helping the boy up as well and wiping at the blood on his mouth with a cloth. Allen stared at him in a daze before nearly falling backwards.

"Come on, you've got to pull yourself together." Havoc said seriously.

"Can't...breathe..." Allen said, breathing heavily.

"Just calm down." Havoc rubbed his back. Allen coughed some more, blood once again showing itself. There was suddenly a rumbling and the ground collapsed in front of them. Havoc stood up and jogged over. Allen leaned on Edward and gazed around. Was it...over? Where was Scar?

"Oh no, Al!" Edward shouted, jumping up and running away. Allen tried catching himself but ended up falling and curling slightly with a whine, covering the back of his head (which hit the concrete when he fell). Hughes walked over and helped him up. They all looked over at Edward and Alphonse, chatting among themselves.

"Where's...that man...?" Allen asked, dazed.

"He escaped." Hughes informed.

"Oh...bummer..." Allen mumbled. Hughes placed his hand on Allen's chest, feeling his heart beating fast and loud.

"Yes, but we're all okay, and that's what matters, right?" Allen smiled at Hughes and nodded.

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes and fell against Hughes, his heartbeat slowly softening. Hughes sighed with relief and picked him up, carrying him over to Roy. He looked so...lifeless...like the day Roy found him. Roy sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Just when we managed to get him out of the hospital." They looked back to the Elric brothers, who were making up after Alphonse punched Edward in the face...twice...

"Ah crap. Our train leaves in ten minutes..." Edward muttered. Men were currently picking up pieces of Alphonse and putting them in a large crate, as well as Edward's automail.

"I'll go cancel the tickets." Havoc said, taking them from Edward's coat and running to the train station.

"How's Allen?" Alphonse asked. Hawkeye looked uncertain, looking over at the unconscious boy in Hughes' arms as he disappeared into a car.

"He's injured really badly. We hoped there wouldn't be any commotion on the way to Risembool since his heart is pretty weak at the moment." Hawkeye informed. "Somehow a hole got through his heart and he barely made it through the surgery. Edward sighed and looked up at Alphonse.

"Looks like our trip to Risembool is delayed."

* * *

 **Whoopsy. Super late on this, it was supposed to be updated Saturday, but I had things going on so I totally forgot about it, sorry. Anyways, _huge_ thanks to dragonfox123, banapples2018, NightoftheLivingShadows, asadmummy, miuruzeny, and Poison-Apple-Orchard for reviewing! And also midnightstardust for beta-ing, as always...which reminds me...she has yet to make her own little A/Ns like I told her too -3- seriously, though, guys. Check her out here, she's an amazing author. She also decided that the pairing should be EdwardxAllen (though I was kinda thinking AlphonsexAllen since they're so similar) for the fic. She _was_ the one to motivate me to write this so I feel she should get this privilege...even though she forgot she chose that pairing...*face palm* she's also drawing fanart for the fic so hopefully I can get a cover photo up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Lavi...Lenalee..."_ Allen mumbled, stirring in his sleep. Everyone who was currently chatting in the room shut up and looked down at Allen curiously. His eyes slowly opened and his left one transformed once again. He sat up slightly and winced, looking around to see Roy's crew staring at him. He looked over to see Alphonse in pieces in a crate. He tried getting up, but Roy laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"So, Armstrong, I guess you're going with them then?" Roy asked and the huge man nodded. "You'll have to carry Alphonse and Allen. Is that alright? Should I send someone else?" Roy asked.

"Who else do you have to send?" Armstrong asked rhetorically. "Don't worry, Colonel Sir, I will protect them with my life!" He shouted, picking Allen up and sitting him on his shoulder. Allen winced and held his chest. "Hang on tight, Allen." He insisted.

"Wha's goin' on?" Allen asked tiredly.

"Armstrong is going to escort you, Fullmetal, and Alphonse to Risembool so you can all get fixed up." Roy informed shortly. "You best hurry, your train leaves in five minutes." Roy nodded. Edward stood up and followed Armstrong, who earlier picked up Alphonse, out of the room and out into the street. It was a lot more brighter out and Allen had to question how long he'd been asleep. It was raining pretty hard earlier. Allen laid across Armstrong against Alphonse's crate, sighing. Alphonse was dropped off into a different section and Edward went ahead and climbed on without further notice. After dropping Alphonse off in the luggage section, he then brought him to Edward, sitting him down next to him since Armstrong practically took up an entire seat by himself. Hughes stopped by to say goodbye and they were off. Allen's eyes slowly started to close and he became sleepy. Armstrong looked up from his newspaper at Allen.

"You should rest, Allen." Armstrong said. Allen narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to switch spots?" Edward asked, staring out the window.

"No, I'm fine..." Allen muttered and looked away. His chest didn't hurt as much anymore, but he did wonder what happened after he fell unconscious.

"Switch me." Edward said, standing up and shoving him towards the window. Allen sighed and laid his aching head against the window, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off, dreaming of his friends. He missed them so much. Were they all okay? Did they find Cross? All these questions floated through his mind as he dreamt about the times he spent with them. Then his dream suddenly changed to black and then to Tyki, who was suddenly using his power to tear Allen's arm off. Phantom pain surged through him and he woke up, his eyes snapping open. He paused, looking around, only to see that no one was there. There was no sign of Edward or Armstrong... _what? Where did they go?_ Allen stood up and grabbed a hold of the wall, making his way into the next cart, where there were a lot more people. He stopped by one of the seats, where a young man with long, greenish black hair sat, reading a terrible article about Liore being crushed.

"E-excuse me..." Allen tapped the boy's shoulder and he quickly whipped his head around, glaring at him with his reddish purple eyes.

"The hell you want?" He snapped.

"S-sorry, I was just wondering...where are we?" The boy stared at him for a long time, looking him up and down.

"You're injured." He observed. Nothing about his tone seemed caring.

"Ah, just a bit. Got into a fight...uh...I don't know, it was recently." Allen held his head. "Some scarred man came after me..." He muttered. "Anyways, do you know where-"

"Scar?" The man questioned, interrupting him.

"Y-yeah...he had a big scar on his face...that's what the Colonel called him anyways..."

"Are you...a State Alchemist?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Allen blinked.

"Me? Oh no, not yet at least. Ah...mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead." He replied, grinning.

"What's your name?"

"You can just call me Envy." The boy replied, grinning.

"Okay, my name is Allen Walker." Allen introduced with a small smile.

"So, you're not a State Alchemist right now?" Envy asked, suddenly interested and very upbeat about him. It was a bit suspicious. Then again, it seemed like everyone reacted differently whenever it came to State Alchemists.

"Um...yeah. But the colonel said that if I get a new arm then I'll probably be able to become one."

"Probably?" Allen felt some of his confidence drop and nodded.

"Yeah...I'm not really from around here...I live...very far...the colonel said that if I get a job as a State Alchemist I'd have the funds and chances to explore and maybe find a way back home." Envy noted that something in Allen's voice said that he doubted that. "Still...I have to do something. I can't sit around doing nothing. I was actually with a few of my friends earlier ago, but now they're gone...maybe I slept too long." Allen huffed, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe I should call the colonel..."

"Next stop is a tiny little town called Risembool." Envy informed. "Nothing big. I'm on my way somewhere else. Nothing ever happens in a tiny town like that."

"Oh...really? That's great. I suppose I'll get a hold of him there." Allen said, uncertain if he should tell this stranger that Risembool was his stop. It was a relief that he was able to get there...at least he wasn't lost for once and actually knew where he was going.

"So what are you specializing in?"

"Ah...I don't know, honestly."

"Have you ever heard of Human Transmutation?" Envy asked, not looking at him.

"Oh...yes, I have..." Allen answered, looking away. The truth was usually revealed to those who performed it...but he didn't do Human Transmutation and could still not use a circle...was it because he turned his father into an Akuma? That was sort of like Human Transmutation, only without the alchemy. Envy's eyes glanced at Allen, watching him. He noticed how hesitant Allen had become and grinned.

"It's a taboo, you know. I have some friends who dared to try it. They didn't live long, though."

"Oh...I see..." Allen paused. _Wait...Edward doesn't use transmutation circles...could it be...?_ "Envy...you seem to know a lot about alchemy...is it possible to use alchemy without circles without committing Human Transmutation?" Envy blinked.

"Why would that matter?"

"Oh...uh...I don't...I just thought-"

"You...you did it, didn't you?" Envy asked.

"What? No...I mean...I don't think so..."

"You don't _think_ so?" Envy asked lamely.

"Well...I...where I come from...it's different...Envy...would you believe me if I told you I came from another world?" He asked, looking away hesitantly.

"I'm listening." Envy said, leaning forward in interest.

"Where I come from, instead of alchemy, there's these things called Akuma. They're machines that have to be destroyed, but in order to make one, you have to revive a loved one. When I was ten, I lost my father to an accident." He trailed off, unsure if he should be telling this to a stranger. But then again, there was no way Envy would believe him...right? "A man called the Millennium Earl approached me. He told me if I called my father's name, that he would come back to me; and I did...and...that's how you create an Akuma. His soul is attached to a killing machine and only an exorcist can kill it. At the time I wasn't an exorcist, but I did have a weapon to destroy it so I lived, but he cursed me. So, now I can see souls whenever they're bound to something." Allen informed. "Then, one night...I was in...danger. Really bad danger. I can't...remember what happened but after a fight...I woke up here. Now, no one knows where I even live and I'm starting to think...that I can never go back..." He paused as Envy stared at him with disbelief. "I...it's okay if you don't believe me...I know it sounds stupid and-"

"Interesting. So, you can clap your hands without a circle?"

"Yes...I suppose...my world of Human Transmutation is creating an Akuma."

"Human sacrifice..." Envy whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing...anyways, this is your stop, you better go. He gave Allen a wide grin. He was unsure why, but it sent shivers up his spine. Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling with this good guy? He shook his head and smiled.

"Thank you, Envy."

"Eh? For what?" Envy asked confusingly. Allen smiled wider.

"For listening."

"Uh...you're welcome? I think?" _Humans are strange._ He thought as he watched Allen walk off the train. _I heard something very interesting._ He thought to himself and picked his newspaper back up. It wasn't as interesting as the topic before. He felt like he should see Lust. Standing up, Envy got off the stop as well, deciding to wait for the next train to Central to come by. Allen meanwhile stopped by the nearest telephone and pulled the wrinkled up paper out of his pocket and dialing Roy up. He voiced the code the paper said and the call was transferred.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Roy questioned.

"Um...well...I'm in Risembool, that's the good news..."

"And the bad news?"

"I'm here alone..."

"Where's Fullmetal and Armstrong?!" Roy shouted.

"I...don't know...I fell asleep on the train and when I woke up, they were gone..."

"Great. Just great." He growled. "Okay, listen, if you walk for awhile, you'll find a path that's empty and long and at the very end of it is 'Rockbell's Automail'. Just knock on the door, introduce yourself, and tell them you're a friend of Edward. They'll see that you're missing an arm and assume that you're a customer, so don't be afraid to speak up. It's a small town so everyone knows them. If you get lost, just ask for directions. Wait there until Fullmetal and the others get there."

"Okay, thank you, goodbye." Allen thanked him and hung up. He sighed and walked off, asking a few people where to go and they all greeted him with friendly smiles and lead them to the right place. He really liked this place. It was beautiful, everyone was nice, even though he was simply a stranger, they didn't hesitate to help him. He always bowed in thanks when they helped him. They found the gesture odd, but accepted it anyways. He walked up the long pathway, stopping every once in awhile to rest his pained heart. He made it to the front door and froze, seeing a black and white dog sleeping there. He walked forward and shouted when the dog suddenly started barking at him. "There, there, nice doggy...I'm a friend..." Allen held out his hand, wishing he had two. The door opened and an old woman stared, watching as Allen backed away from the dog, scared. She noticed that he was missing his arm.

"Den, quit it." She ordered and the dog backed off, returning to the porch.

"Ah, thank you, Miss." Allen thanked. "My name is Allen Walker and I-"

"No need for formalities, boy, just get inside and we can chat after I make you something to drink."

"O-oh...thank you very much." Allen bowed and followed her into the house, sitting at the table and holding his chest. She made him some tea and sat on a stool across from him.

"So, what happened?"

"Hm?" Allen asked as he sipped from his cup.

"To your arm."

"O-oh..." Allen looked down at the brown liquid sadly. "I...was in some kind of fight...the person was strong." Allen mumbled, holding his arm. He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it, honestly. But, I was travelling with-"

"A fight? You're not a military dog, are you?"

"What? No? I just..." Allen huffed. "Before I came here, I was separated from three people who were coming here to see you!" Allen said quickly before she carried on.

"Three?" She questioned.

"Actually, two...but the third is there for protection. But I fell asleep on the train and when I woke up, they were gone...so then someone helped me get here and told me to tell you that they were on their way and to wait until they got here and-"

"Who?"

"Uh...his name is Edward and the other one's name is Alphonse..." Allen informed. The woman sighed and smacked her pipe into the tray.

"Jeez, can't he call first?" She asked herself and stood up. "Better prepare everything."

"Ma'am? What is Edward to you?"

"He's a family friend." She replied. "And the name is Pinako."

"Oh, okay. Do you need any help?" Allen asked, standing up. She eyed him.

"No, but it looks like you need some rest. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Ah...no...I've been on a train since I woke up." He informed and stood up.

"Go wash up in the bathroom and lie down. You need it." She snapped and walked to the kitchen.

"Y-yes ma'am." Allen replied and walked off, pausing. "Um, Miss Pinako? Where's your bathroom? Also...do you have any spare clothes? It's hard to sleep in these..." He admitted.

"Sure. There's some in the guest bedroom, bottom drawer. The bathroom is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you, ma'am." He bowed and walked off. He grabbed some clothes that he guessed were Edward's and and walked to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror for a long time. He looked like he was barely holding up. His bottom eyelids were red, there were bags under them, his hair was greasy, and there was a large bruise around his throat where Scar had grabbed him. She was right. He did look like a mess. He sighed and took off his clothes with a bit of difficulty before turning the shower on and getting in. He almost felt like he was imposing, but she did offer...

Meanwhile, Winry, who was currently working on a base prosthetic, lifted her head. _What's grandma doing taking a shower at this time of day?_ She wondered, standing up. She walked into the kitchen to see her grandma sitting on a stool, smoking her pipe. "G-grandma? If you're there...who's...?" She looked back towards the bathroom.

"A customer." She explained briefly. "A friend of Edward's to be precise." Winry itched her head.

"A friend of Ed's? But he hasn't been here in a long time."

"He's coming back soon. Left the poor guy on his own, defenseless." Pinako grumbled. "He doesn't have an arm so I'm guessing that's why he was lead here by the military." The old woman guessed. "He's been through a rough time, so take it easy on him."

"Right...so is he getting a new prosthetic? We'll need to measure him..."

"I don't know." Pinako answered. "He never said." The water turned off and there was a ten minute time gap between before the bathroom door opened and out stumbled an exhausted Allen. He stared at Winry.

"Good afternoon, Miss." He greeted with a small smile. She stared back.

"Uh. Hi." She replied.

"Sorry about the intrusion, my name is Allen." Allen held out his hand with a smile.

"Winry." She replied, shaking his hand cautiously. He literally did look like he might fall over. "You should really get some rest."

"Ah, right...thank you for your hospitality." He bowed and walked off, laying down in what he guessed was Edward's bed. Alphonse's was the one across from the one he laid in. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Like no one ever dared touching it. He yawned and laid his head on the pillow, wondering why he'd been so tired lately.

 _Oh well...there's no point worrying over it,_ was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Allen woke up a few hours later to the sound of someone yelling...it was a feminine voice. _Winry?_ He wondered and climbed out of bed. His legs cramped up from dehydration and he fell over, a loud thump resounding in the room. The entire place went silent. _Oops?_ He thought and stood up, grabbing onto the bed to help him up. He couldn't wait to heal and get two arms. He wouldn't feel so useless anymore. Allen sighed and used the wall to walk down the hall and into the living room where Edward was holding his bleeding forehead and Winry was holding a bloody wrench. The scene kind of reminded him of Lenalee's dangerous clipboard. Armstrong caught a glimpse of him and tears formed in his eyes. "OH ALLEN WALKER!" He cried out, running over and grabbing the boy, squeezing him tightly. "I'm so SORRY!" He shouted. "We were so occupied with Dr. Marcoh, that I forgot all about you! I'm so happy you made it here on your own!" He cried.

"Uhuh...can't...breathe..." Allen whispered. Armstrong let him go and he lost his balance, nearly falling over if it wasn't for the wall behind him.

"Colonel Mustang would have my head if he found out!" Allen sweat dropped and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually...I kinda already told him? I didn't know where to go from the train station, so..." He trailed off. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's his fault for leaving you on your own to begin with." Pinako scolded.

"O-oh...okay..." He mumbled. He never had a mother before... _they sure are strict._ Allen thought.

"Anyways, Allen, what are doing hanging with the military? Where are your parents?" Pinako asked.

"Oh, uh..." Allen trailed off. Edward and Alphonse also seemed to want to know the answer. _That's right...the colonel didn't tell them about me..._ "Actually, I don't exactly have any parents. And I was far away from home when the Colonel saved me..."

"Saved you?" Edward questioned, crossing his arms. "He didn't mention this." The blond paused. "Actually, he didn't mention anything. Who are you anyways?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, you see, I got into a really bad fight with a bad guy and after he tore my arm off-"

"HE TORE YOUR ARM OFF?!" Winry and Armstrong screamed.

"Um...well...not exactly tore off...it felt like that...but he used some kind of magic or something and then destroyed it...anyways, after that, he put a man-eating butterfly on my chest...I suppose that's how I got a hole in my heart...then, I blacked out and the next time I woke up I was in East Central Hospital." Allen explained.

"Why were you fighting someone like that to begin with?"

 _He was my enemy. Shouldn't I kill him?_ Tyki's words echoed in his head.

"He was my enemy..." Allen said softly. "But I was in pretty bad condition before I fought him so I wasn't able to beat him." Allen sighed. "There was no escape for me. I was too weak to even run away." Everyone was quiet.

"Magic, huh? So, some kind of alchemy?"

"Perhaps." Allen lied.

"Where did you live before?" Pinako asked.

"I lived with an organization." Allen replied. "I worked there, but I got shelter and food for free, so it was like home to me. Before that, my father died and I was raised by my Master, Marian Cross. That man...he was a very...horrible man..." Allen's gaze darkened. It was quiet for awhile until Alphonse spoke up.

"Allen, if you don't mind me asking," he started, "why are you wearing Brother's clothes?" Allen blushed lightly at the question.

"My clothes are uncomfortable and Miss Pinako told me I could...I'm not imposing am I?" He asked. Edward shrugged.

"I don't care."

"They fit you pretty nicely considering Edward's a shrimp." Pinako commented. Allen slapped a hand over his mouth. After that, her and Edward got into a small fight, calling each other different ways of short. Allen looked at Alphonse.

"Does this happen often?" Allen asked, looking down in the crate at the younger Elric brother. Alphonse nodded at the question. Allen looked at them and smiled. The two reminded him of him and Kanda whenever they go into it. He frowned. He even missed Kanda and his pissy attitude. _I should find a way home soon._ He thought. His heart yearned to see them. Almost as if fate had answered his prayers, there was a few taps on the window. He looked over and felt his heart stop at the sign of a familiar golden golem. "Oh my god." He whispered and quickly walked across the room, almost falling over a few times, and opened the window, letting Timcanpy in. Pinako and Edward stopped their rambling and looked over. "T-Timcanpy! How did you find me?! Are the others okay?!" He asked quickly. The golden golem was nudging his face, tears falling down it's body.

"Allen? What is that thing?" Alphonse asked, looking over. Allen ignored the question.

"Timcanpy, calm down...how did you get here?" He asked. The golem opened it's mouth, tears still rolling down it's cheeks. There was a hologram of a blond man and a short woman with orange hair...she didn't have hands though they were just lops of...whatever she was made of. They were following a green mist, murmuring to themselves. Timcanpy was following them and stopped when he saw a white light. He sensed Allen's presence from there and flew into it, flying around until he came upon a door with a gray door. Timcanpy slammed it's body against it and fell through. Allen watched closely as Timcanpy fell onto a puddle of old blood... _is that...my blood?_ Allen wondered as Timcanpy flew around, following his sense of direction. "Okay, okay, so you went through a portal, and it took you here and then you followed your sense of direction to me...but...what about the others?" Allen asked. Timcanpy rewound the hologram to a boat where several exorcists were fighting Akuma. Allen watched intensely as they destroyed Akuma after Akuma, not even realizing that the others were watching. The tape fast forwarded to the others all on the boat, receiving new uniforms. Allen sighed with relief and almost let tears fall. "Thank goodness...they're all okay..." He whispered, hugging the small creature against his cheek. Timcanpy nudged back. It flew up and nudged Allen's left arm. "Ah, yes...it's gone..." He mumbled. The golem didn't seem pleased with that and smacked Allen with it's tail. "OI." Allen growled. It bit his port. "Ow, yes, I'm working on it, get off!" He shouted and pulled it off.

"Allen...what _is_ that thing?" Winry asked.

"Hm? Oh. This is Timcanpy. He's a golem my Master gave to watch over me. He records everything that he sees."

"Sees?" Edward asked. "He doesn't have eyes. And what's a golem anyways?"

"They're mechanical creatures with a personality imported into them. There are different types of golems...ones for communications...my Master made this golem, though. You can't use him for communications, but he knows where all of his previous masters currently are and has a great sense of direction."

"What were those things those people were fighting?" Alphonse asked. Allen sighed and sat down. "They were Akuma. A soul is attached to a killing machine and forced to keep killing and suffer while it levels up. Exorcists, the people fighting them, are sent to destroy them and save their soul from suffering. I...was also an exorcist...until..." Allen held where his arm used to be.

"Wait...a soul...attached to a killing machine? Like soul binding?"

"Yes, but there is no price for the Millennium Earl and he can make as may as he pleases. All he needs is for someone to call out their deceased loved one's name and that person's soul will come back and go inside the machine. He then orders the Akuma to kill the person who called them back and wear their skin as a disguise."

"That's...sick..." Pinako whispered. Allen nodded.

"The souls are always suffering...we have to fight and protect our world from further destruction. I...didn't tell you about this because I thought you'd never believe me...but, even if you don't, Tim can show you the truth behind it all." Allen rubbed his face. "I honestly don't know how to go back, or even if I want to go back. I want to see my friends, but, without Innocence, I'm useless to them." Timcanpy smacked him with his tiny hand. "I know, Tim." Allen mumbled.

"Wait, so then...alchemy doesn't exist where you live..." Edward mumbled. He looked up and gazed into Allen's eyes fiercely. "How do you know how to perform alchemy?"

"Because..."

"Because...?" He asked, gesturing for him to hurry and answer. He was getting too anxious over this.

"Because...I turned my father into an Akuma."

* * *

 **Oops, I missed the Saturday deadline again...shh I was having fun and then had to work Sunday so today will do. Anyways, bunches of thanks to banapples2018, ultima-owner, DeeRoseWalker, Airashi Neko, The Moyashi Beansprout Midget, and Star Angel7169 for reviewing! It warms my heart ^^**

 **Tyki: Your presence really unnerves me.  
midnightstardust: Sorry, pal. I'm gonna be here for awhile.  
Tyki: *sigh* **


	4. Chapter 4

Allen took a deep breath and let it out as silently as he could. This was going to be tough. He never had to explain turning his father into an Akuma before. No one ever asked. He was only a bit surprised that Lavi didn't ask because of his ever-so-annoying curiosity. But it was like everyone knew better than to ask about it. But, to a bunch of people who didn't even know what Akuma were...it was unavoidable. "You see, when I was younger, my left arm looked...odd." Allen started, looking over at Timcanpy expectantly. Timcanpy opened his mouth and previewed one of the times Allen was bandaging himself from an Akuma attack when he was younger. His left arm was a dark, red, color with what looked like veins sticking out. In his left hand was embedded a green crystal. "Because of it, my real parents abandoned me when I was just a baby. I somehow grew up on the streets and found myself in a traveling circus. Of course, I didn't have Timcanpy with me then, so I can't exactly prove that to you. You just have to believe me. I suppose it's up to you whether you believe me or not." He paused. "Anyways, the ringmaster and other clowns weren't as fond of me as anyone else either and often called me Red because of my arm. Then, I met my father's dog." Allen scratched his head a bit embarrassingly. "His name was Allen, actually."

"Wait, you were named after a dog?" Edward snorted, earning a whack from Winry's wrench. He grumbled to himself.

"You could say that. Anyways, Mana was also a clown. One of the clowns that was really mean to me was jealous of Mana and how many people loved him. So, he decided to kill the dog, since the dog was Mana's pet and helper. He asked me personally to kill it. Of course, being it's friend, I refused. He took it upon himself to kill it. I visited it's grave and met Mana there. He wasn't crying, which I found odd. I wasn't exactly a soft person back then, and the dog's death made me cry because it was the first friend I ever had. I asked him about it and he made a stupid joke and attempted hanging himself or something. I didn't really understand the joke so he was honestly a nut job to me. But, he decided to take me with him and I adopted the name 'Allen' and became his new helper. A long time passed after that and he was killed in an accident. Mana was the first person to accept me for who I was besides the dog and also my father so...I didn't know what else to do. Then, the Millennium Earl approached me and offered to bring him back."

Allen sighed; he hated this part. He found himself burying his face in his right hand. "Of course, I was only ten at the time and accepted it. All I had to do was call out his name and somehow he could take the soul and bind it inside a killing machine that followed his every will. After that, he ordered my father to kill me. Mana had no choice and attacked me. He cursed me, inflicting a wound on my face." Allen parted his bangs to focus his left eye, which was gray at the moment, only because he chose it to be. Without activating it, he couldn't see Alphonse's soul. "After that, my arm activated on it's own. I wasn't used to activating it and didn't know how, but it was like it was only trying to save me."

"Activated? What do you mean?" Alphonse asked. Allen looked over at Timcanpy and once again, the small golem opened his mouth to show a mission he was on when he slayed his best friend's, Narain's, sister as an Akuma. His left arm grew twice the size of his body into an extremely large, silver claw and he sliced the being in half.

"Inside my left hand was a crystal called Innocence, as I explained before. If I ask it to activate, depending on my bonding ratio with it, it will activate anytime I ask. However, at the time of Mana's death and after it, I didn't know how to control it. Then, my arm activated on it's own and destroyed him." Allen sighed once again. "Mana was begging me to destroy him, so I first suspected that they were always in pain. Then, when I first activated my left eye, I saw that they were in pain. My left eye only activates whenever I see an Akuma or if I'm near one...or..." Allen's left eye turned black and red rings formed around it. The gears weren't turning, only because Allen didn't want Edward to see his brother's soul. It would be heartbreaking. The soul shown what Alphonse looked like now, wherever his body was, and the boy's face was pale, his hair was long and looked to have a few knots in it, his entire form was fragile. "Someone who's soul has been bonded to an object." They all looked at Alphonse and Alphonse's, along with everyone else's, eyes widened. "I can see Alphonse's soul." His eye returned to normal and he smiled. "However, unlike the others', Alphonse's soul isn't suffering."

Edward was left gaping.

"So that's why you weren't surprised when my armor blew to bits..." Alphonse mumbled, smiling a little. "You already knew." Allen nodded. "I did. When you two walked through Colonel Mustang's office, I realized at that point. I first thought you were an Akuma, but the chains around your body that binds you to the armor wasn't strangling you and your soul wasn't a skull like all of the others. Not to mention you could talk. Level one Akuma can't talk and when they're level two, they can talk, but their soul mutates so that they can control a bit of their body."

"Allen, whenever you destroy an Akuma...what happens?" Edward asked curiously. "I mean, to their soul. Do they...disappear forever?"

"Well, they're sent to Heaven." Allen paused. "Or what you might call, the Gate. It seems like there's different rooms of the gate and depending on what goes on there, religious people separate them, calling them Heaven or Hell. Truth, or God, is the one who decides where to send them. So, in a way, Heaven and Hell are real. They're just different rooms inside the Gate. Then you get reborn and all that." Allen said, waving his hand dismissively. _How does he know so much about the Gate if he didn't perform Human Transmutation?_ Edward wondered and shook his head, dismissing it.

"That's insane..." Edward mumbled. Allen paused and turned to Edward with a stern gaze.

"You performed Human Transmutation, didn't you?" He asked seriously. Edward's mouth fell open.

"How did you..." Allen smiled and closed his eyes.

"Lucky guess." He lied. "I suppose it could only explain how your brother ended up in that state."

"Allen...what does Alphonse's soul look like?" Winry asked softly.

"He looks a bit like Edward." Allen answered, opening his eyes. "You can definitely tell you guys are brothers, but, he can't really care for himself there I'm guessing because his hair is long and not taken care of."

"That's going to be one hell of a haircut..." Edward muttered. "So, I suppose it's only fair to say that we're in the military to get our bodies back." Allen chuckled and nodded his head.

"It seems impossible but, for some reason, I think you two can manage it." Edward smirked and crossed his arms.

"Of course! Who do you think you're dealing with here?" He asked boldly. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"You sure are full of yourself for being so short."

"Allen..." Alphonse muttered bitterly. Allen let out a soft giggle at Edward's raging. He was screaming some nonsense of being the size of an ant or something.

"Well, I mean, if he wants to get in trouble for hitting Colonel Mustang's soon-to-be subordinate and get himself into a bunch of trouble, I suppose that's his problem, hm?" Allen asked, his smiling widening just a little. _Evil..._ Alphonse thought.

"Soon-to-be?" Winry questioned. "Are you going to be Edward's body guard or something?"

"As nice as it sounds to be escorting this little time bomb, I'm unsure. All I know is that maybe I might be able to find my way back home if I join. Where I live, there's a different currency, so I'm obviously not in it for the money. I just hope that on a mission I might be able to find my way back. The colonel told me that ever since he found me, the whole case of purple lights flickering around Amestris was closed. I'm starting to think that maybe I had something to do with those lights, honestly. I remembered one of my enemies could open a portal and teleport somewhere, so I'm thinking maybe they just keep walking into the wrong world..." _...unless...are they trying to take over this world? But that would be stupid since they've got our world to take over...then again...this world doesn't have exorcists...maybe they followed me back here to try and destroy me? But Colonel Mustang said he found me after the purple lights so they've been going on before I came here. I shouldn't worry too much since they've stopped, but I've got to keep my guard up._

"So, you're going to be a military dog soon, huh?" Pinako asked. Allen guessed that calling someone a 'military dog' was offensive since Winry gave him an apologetic look. "That means you need a new arm right? Not only that, you're going to get money and not need it? I suppose we can make you an arm and give you surgery for free, but," She slammed her pipe on the ash tray to dump out leftover ashes and grinned at him. "It's going to cost you afterwards."

"I can agree with that." Allen smiled.

"The surgery's pretty tough. It's known to make grown men cry." She taunted.

"Pain isn't a stranger to me." He simply replied.

"It'll wear you down, it's pretty heavy."

"Well, I mean, that kind of explain why Edward's growth is stunted. But, I've done my growing so I don't mind." He teased. The blond looked furious and began to shout, but he didn't lay a hand on him. Oh no, he'd wait until later. When he had an arm and could protect himself. Yes, he would wait, for now.

"Well, kid, it's your choice." Pinako replied. "Now come on, we've got some measurements to take." She paused and smiled. "I apologize in advance since longer limbs take a longer amount of time since we need more materials, your arm will get done some time after Edward's. Also, we have to start both from scratch."

"I don't mi-"

"Awe, come _on!_ We gotta get to Central soon!"

"We...do?" Allen asked, tilting his head.

"Al and I need to check some things out at the library." Edward explained.

"Well, I don't think the library is going anywhere..." He mumbled, but no one but Alphonse heard him.

"Well, you guys might have to go on ahead of Allen. It takes years for the surgery to-"

"Y-years?!" Now Allen was the one to be impatient. "I don't think I can wait that long."

"The least someone managed was Edward and that took a little under a year." Winry scolded. "He was coughing blood." Allen shook his head.

"Coughing blood is nothing for me." He said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"He was coughing a lot blood back in East City..." Alphonse pointed out.

"That can't be good for you. You'll die an early age." Pinako scolded. Allen shrugged. Because of his Parasitic Innocence, he was going to die early anyways. What was a couple years more?

"Because of my past Innocence being Parasitic, I'm destined to die an earlier death than others. Of course, I don't have it anymore, but that doesn't mean all the years it took from me already are suddenly gone, it still took energy from me. A couple more years won't kill me too soon." He assured.

"Great. Another idiot who cares not to risk his life." Alphonse murmured.

"Being here now, I can't help my friends. Timcanpy can't just know if they're okay every minute I waste here. I have to get back and help them as soon as possible. World domination is a pretty bad thing, you know; and he's not even dominating the world, he's destroying it. His mind has more screws loose than Mana's. He thinks only 'perfect beings' should exist."

"But if everyone's dead, he'll just die later on. What's the point? He'll just be alone forever." Edward replied.

"Well...not necessarily..."

"There's _more?"_ Edward asked incredulously. Allen nodded.

"The Noah Family are those that control the Akuma. However, the Millennium Earl is the one who controls them all. There's fourteen of them I think. They're immortal."

"Whaaat? Your planet is _doomed."_

"Thanks for the encouragement, Edward." Allen mumbled. "Still, I have to at least help them. The only thing that hurts the Noah is Innocence. Only Exorcists have the power to hurt them and if we collect more Innocence, we find more suitable Exorcists...however, Exorcists are just ordinary people with tough weapons so they can die too if left vulnerable..." Allen's eyes slightly closed, remembering the incident with Suman, whose Innocence betrayed him because he betrayed it by helping the Noah. "Before I left my world, I saw an Exorcist get eaten alive by small golems before my very eyes. The Noah named Tyki Mikk, the one who destroyed my arm, killed him. He infested those cannibalistic things inside of him and they bred to the point that he was just a hollow shell. I tried to save him, but all I could save was his body. And even then, it was useless. I don't want anyone else to suffer like he did." For once, Armstrong stayed quiet. In such a serious case, he couldn't break down the door and let his emotions get to him. Right now, he wondered if he should report this to HQ or if he could pretend that he didn't hear all of this. If he reported this, there was a chance they would take Allen and his golem to be experimented on and he couldn't let that happen. Roy seemed to trust this boy, so maybe he should too.

"Well, what are we doing all sitting around on our behinds? Let's get to work." Pinako said, standing up and walking away. The others followed except for Alphonse and he was stuck there until the major took him somewhere. He felt so useless. _Is this how Allen felt without his arm?_ Alphonse wondered. They went into the living room and began measuring. Pinako pointed out that Edward _had_ grown a bit, seeing his right leg was longer than the other. _Just a couple of centimeters._ Allen thought with a soft chuckle. Edward gave him a dangerous glare. Winry measured his stub and frowned, touching the sensitive skin. It looked like his arm lead up to his port.

"Allen, was your arm paralyzed at some point?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I couldn't move it as a child but I slowly learned how as I grew."

"Yes, the nerves seem to be slightly numb on some parts and sensitive on others. It might increase the pain during surgery if you're still up for it..." She mumbled. Allen nodded.

"It's fine."

"If you say so..." She mumbled and continued measuring. They gave Edward a temporary prosthetic so they could work on his leg. Pinako lead him to the room he would be having surgery on and he laid down on the bed, wondering how bad this was going to hurt. Probably as painful as his arm being torn from his body.

"We'll work on cutting right now and connecting to parts where your nerves would be located. Then I'll make dinner and we'll rest for the day. Are you good without lunch?" _Without my Innocence zapping energy from me? Definitely._ Allen nodded and waited for her to begin the procedure. "After today, you'll have to eat healthier and every part of the day to keep your energy up." She said sternly and Allen nodded his head, waiting for her to continue. He clenched his teeth slightly when she cut into his skin and started the operation.

Meanwhile, Edward was sitting next to Alphonse, laying in the grass. "What do you think of Allen's story, Brother?" Alphonse asked.

"It's a lot like ours, huh? He had it a bit easier though."

"Easier? Brother, he had to kill his father unwillingly...we didn't have to kill our mother, she was already..." Alphonse trailed off and they both fell silent.

"Yeah, yeah." Edward mumbled, closing his eyes. Still, it seemed unreal. He believed Allen, he really did. Why would anyone make that up? Usually nut jobs couldn't tell other nut jobs apart. He didn't seem crazy in the head. _I wonder what it's like in his world. Is there just destruction everywhere? Are they hanging onto their existence or is it just like this place? And why didn't he say so sooner that he could see Alphonse's soul? We'd have no choice but to believe him because of Al's state._ He wondered. _Allen Walker...who are you?_

"You should visit Mom's grave before we leave." Edward stayed silent at Alphonse's comment, but he knew he would anyways.

"Maybe you can too, after I get you fixed up." Edward finally replied. Alphonse nodded, making a slight creak with his armor.

"Yeah."

The days passed slowly, and every so often Edward would go in and check on the automail Winry was making until she kicked him out of the room for good. He had nothing better to do and decided that he'd play with Den or work out. On the third day, Winry finished his automail with three all-nighters. Allen was still in the surgery room and Pinako refused everyone from entry, including the Major. Once Alphonse was all fixed up, Alphonse insisted on them visiting Allen to make sure he was alright. He wasn't completely sure if his plan would go very well since they refused to let him see Edward whenever he was in surgery. He always thought that it was to protect Edward's pride, but sometimes he thought that maybe she was trying to protect him from seeing his brother in so much pain. However, they weren't related to Allen, so maybe she'd let them see him. After all, Armstrong was in the military and that could be the reason why he wasn't allowed in. "Granny, please?" Alphonse begged. "I just want to make sure he's alright. He must be lonely in there..."

"No, Alphonse. He has plenty of company with me in there with him."

"But-"

"I said no." She hissed. Alphonse sighed and looked down. It was a sudden flash, but she could have sworn she'd seen Alphonse's face, looking extremely distressed and worried, saddened as well, as he looked at the floor. However, it was gone within in an instant. She sighed; her heart was growing soft. "You can see him one time after you part back to Central." She muttered, passing by him. "The door's locked so don't even try it, otherwise I won't let you see him again!" She snapped.

"Thank you, Granny." Alphonse said, smiling though no one could see it, and followed her back to the dining room table. They all sat at the table and enjoyed dinner together. Alphonse didn't eat, but he stayed there so he felt like he belonged. After dinner, they went to bed. All except for Alphonse. He confronted Pinako and asked if he could see Allen since he wouldn't be doing any sleeping tonight. Pinako sighed, but let him. She gave him the key and then headed off to bed. Alphonse did his best to stay quiet and slowly opened the door to what had been Allen's room for three days. He closed the door as softly as he could and made his way over to the wired boy. The only detail he could see other than being hooked up, was that there was a cloth over his eyes to protect them from long exposures to light.

"Alphonse? What are you doing here?" Allen questioned.

"Eh? How did you know I was-"

"Soul, Alphonse." Allen answered. "I was awake when you came in."

"Oh..." Alphonse moved a chair over towards Allen and sat down in it. "I can't sleep in this body since it doesn't require normal things a human should."

"I suppose that makes sense. Akuma can't eat or sleep either. All they do is kill." He replied.

"Allen, what's your life like?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, your world. Is it like this one or are you struggling to survive?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh, no, it's not like that." Allen chuckled. "It's the same as this one, I suppose. However, Akuma take on human appearance, so no one knows where they are. The Millennium Earl only goes after people who are suffering and are in a dark place. But, he makes Akuma everyday so I think it's best if I manage to get back as soon as possible."

"So, it's kinda like a kid's world? Without all the death? Like there's monsters hiding at every corner and they don't know about it?"

"Exactly like that. The only one who's ever been able to see souls out of the exorcists are me. Still, I loved the Order. It was a nice place there. Hughes reminds me of our supervisor, Komui. He's really protective of his sister and often tries to make robots that he calls Komurins...I was caught by one of them once." He grumbled. Alphonse chuckled.

"Yeah? That sounds crazy." He paused. "You should probably get some rest."

"If you want, I can let you borrow Timcanpy." Allen said softly.

"Huh? What for?"

"You can't sleep, right? Only if you want, you can borrow him and watch all that he recorded after I met him. I suppose some things are a little personal, but you can leave all that out, can't you, Timcanpy?" Allen asked. The golem nodded and flew upwards and landed on Alphonse's arm.

"Thank you, Allen..." Alphonse said, smiling. Allen smiled back.

"You're welcome." He paused and began to speak again when Alphonse started to leave the room. "Alphonse...I'm not coming with you two tomorrow, but I'll catch up with you as quickly as I can, alright?" Alphonse nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door. He headed off to the room he and Edward shared together, watching the memories Timcanpy supplied him with. Sunrise came sooner than he thought and with that, he let Timcanpy rest. _I suppose Allen's life wasn't so hard; he had friends that were there for him...maybe on our journey, we can help him return home._

"Good morning, Al." Edward yawned.

"Good morning, Brother." Alphonse greeted back. Edward blinked and rose an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that Allen's golem thing?"

"Yes, he's letting me borrow it."

"O...kay..." Edward said slowly. He stood up and got dressed before heading out. Pinako informed Edward that Allen was sleeping at that he most likely wouldn't wake up anytime soon and would sleep through some more surgery. Winry was also asleep it seemed, but, as he headed out, she was able to say goodbye before greeting her grandmother.

"How's he doing?" Winry asked, joining her and passing her a tool as she worked on the wires.

"Better than I expected. He coughs and sweats here and there, but his surgery is progressing a little too quickly, especially for someone his age. With your help, I think we can manage to get his surgery done in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!" She shouted and her grandmother scolded her, not wanting to wake Allen up and deal with holding a bucket for him to cough into.

"Yes, Winry. Two weeks. I was surprised myself. It'll take him about three days to recover though, so we have to stress him not to fight within those three days. Basically, since he's already got three days down into the surgery, it'll be exactly eleven days until he's off to Central."

"I can't believe it...I expected months since he said he could recover faster than Edward, but two measly weeks? Incredible." Pinako nodded and stared down at the sleeping boy.

"It's weird, but it almost seems like something keeps healing him."

* * *

 **I'm so, so, so, sooo sorry for those of you who were actually waiting on this story! I'd been so busy lately *covers face with embarrassment* I'm sorry. Ugh. Stupid Beta. Not telling me when to update.  
midnightstardust: *glares* that is _not_ my job.  
Stupid Beta's aside (midnightstardust twitches with anger in the background), Here's the fourth chapter! Originally I was going to go to bed because I feel like I'll have a lot of things to be doing tomorrow because of this 'horrid' thing called a birthday. Everyone wants to do something. Well, friends do anyways. My mom probably be like "yeah want a cake. cake is cool. you eat cake right?" xD I'll be turning 19 tomorrow. Woo. Almost 20. Sounds exciting. *twitches*so, yeah, lotsa apologies. Also, many thanks go out to ultima-owner (well, only when it helps him I guess), banapples2018, Star Angel7169 (oh, dear, you don't know. If I don't give myself a deadline, I won't update period. I mean, have you _seen_ my other stories? Heh...), CaptainoftheRirenShip (exactly. The whole Truth thing. Yeah.), DeeRoseWalker, miuruzeny, Brystak2000, yukixvongola, and egefriend2 for reviewing. Thank you to all that followed and favorited as well! **


	5. Chapter 5

Eleven days later, and Allen was back on his feet. He was overjoyed by his new arm and capabilities. He actually felt like he could _do_ something now. Like he could help people. Now all he had to do was take the state alchemist exam and get a title. This was going to be easy...or so he thought. After voicing his thoughts of being able to _do_ something, Pinako insisted that he hurry up and get out of their house because they both needed to relax. She also gave him the price and said it was boosted because of a rush order fee. It did hurt a bit when they connected his nerves to the metallic arm through his port, but it wasn't as bad as the surgery. They lent him some of Edward's sleepwear since he couldn't sleep in his usual outfit and gave him just a bit of money, which would have interest apparently, to get a ticket to Central. He didn't want to seem rude, but it felt like they were _trying_ to get rid of him. Really, what had he done to upset them? By the time he got to Central, it was really dark and he felt his eye activate as he neared a large building. He heard two familiar whispers and saw one familiar soul hiding around a corner from said building. Frowning, he approached them.

"What are you two doing?" They both jumped and turned around as quickly as possible, only to see Allen's confused persona standing there.

"Allen? What are you doing here?" Edward asked and eyed his left arm, which was completely alright.

"Uh, returning?" He replied. He smirked. "It only took me two weeks for the surgery."

"What?! No way!"

"Brother, sh!" Alphonse scolded.

"Well take your two-week automail and go somewhere else!" He snapped. "We're a little busy at the moment!"

"Are you guys doing something illegal?" He questioned curiously.

"No...a little. We need to get into this laboratory, though!"

"Why?"

"Ugh, just shut up and leave!"

"Feisty, feisty. Are you sure you don't need my help?" He teased.

"Alphonse and I are perfectly capable of getting in on our own, thank you!"

"Fine." Allen replied, shrugging. "I'm heading to HQ then, see you later."

"Goodbye, Allen!" Alphonse waved. Allen waved back and kept walking.

"Come on, Al!"

"They don't need me, they can handle themselves." Allen decided, walking around for about an hour before stopping. _I'm lost, aren't I?_ He thought, sweat dropping. _Well, I suppose it's good I have alchemy then._ He said and used said science to hoist him up on top of a large building. Looking around, he easily spotted the large military building. It was then that a small, dark purple, almost black, and familiar butterfly flew by. That butterfly gave him so many terrible memories. _No...it can't be..._ he thought, backing away from it. He stiffened when he felt himself bump into something...or someone...

"I've been looking for you... _exorcist."_

* * *

 _How long has it been?_ Allen wondered to himself as he tried his best to ignore the pain searing through his chest. It's been so long that he couldn't even remember when he was taken. Not like weeks or five days long, but long enough that the pain was beginning to numb his body. Somehow, the Noah had found him once again. Except, this time, it was Lulubell whom was hurting him, not Tyki. He couldn't even count how many times she'd dug her knife inside him or gave him a hit. Now, keep in mind, the Noah were _pseudo_ humans. That means they were a lot stronger than human beings and had the strength of a bulldozer. Now, imagine being hit with a wrecking ball about twenty three times and that's the kind of pain Allen was currently going through. Judging by the puddle of blood beneath his feet, it was a shock that he was even still alive. It seemed like her hypothesis was right. Before she started slashing away at him, she was rambling on about some unknown force healing him. She was right. Every time she slashed him, the wound would heal. It would heal very slowly, but he was still healing. _Something_ was healing him and the two were both curious as to what it was.

"I don't understand...do you have some type of Innocence shard inside you? Tyki destroyed your Innocence and your arm isn't really..." She paused, lifting the limb up. She'd stuck the knife in his shoulder earlier and broke something inside of it so that it wouldn't move anymore. "Flesh." She continued slowly, twisting it a few times. Allen winced and she grinned. "Does that hurt? Maybe I should twist it until it comes off, hm?" She paused and dropped the limb when Allen refused to give her the satisfaction of a grimace. "Tyki did say you weren't any fun." She stopped and stood up straight, looking around. Her gray skin slowly turned pale and her black hair went blonde. "Someone's coming." Allen's eyes widened and he slowly looked up. "You didn't lead anyone here, did you? Then again, I suppose they would have seen me drag you away. Maybe they found this place on accident...I wonder if they're your friends, searching for you." Her grin widened.

"You...leave them out of this..." Allen growled lowly. She scoffed at him and kicked his chest. The chair was made of metal, so it didn't fall over, but it scooted slightly. She planted her sharp heel into his flesh.

"Don't you order me around. Think about your position before you open your mouth." She snapped. Returning her foot to the ground, she circled around Allen. "How do you think they'll react when they see you bloody and bruised? I can't believe you'd find people to replace your old ones. Humans are such strange creatures." She smiled, slowly removing his shredded outfit. He glared at her and she simply smiled back, tossing the bloodied outfit to the floor and walking back towards the door. "I'll be back. Don't move. Oh wait, you can't." She taunted and left the room. Allen closed his eyes and tried his best to move his left arm...if only he moved it...he'd be able to clap his hands...

 _A few days ago..._

 _"I've been looking for you,_ exorcist _."_

 _Allen spun around to reveal a woman with dark skin like the Noah's. He recognized her as Lulubell when he went on that mission with Lavi and Lenalee to that town where the lake had dried up. She grinned and moved forward, revealing a knife that could change into a whip when she wanted it to. She lunged at him and he managed to narrowly dodge it, almost falling off the building. "How...how are you here?!" He asked, clapping his hands and pressing them to the ground to create spikes in the earth. She grinned and sliced them away._

 _"I have my ways. The question is: how did_ you _get here, exorcist?"_

 _"That's..."_

 _"You don't know, do you?'" She cackled. "I can tell you one thing: it's a bit of our fault. If only we were paying attention...you could be dead right now!" She screeched, extending her knife into a whip with spikes. It got caught around his throat and dug into his skin. He cried out and fell to the ground, trying to pry it off. She slowly walked forward and the whip followed her movements. She stomped on his chest and removed the whip before transforming it back and plunging the knife into his left shoulder. "What have we here?" She yanked it out and parted the rip, seeing metal. "One of this world's mechanical prosthetics? Hah! Have you given up on your life back on our world, then? I suppose it's good, seeing as no one needs you anymore...but, I suppose I can have some fun with you before I go~."_

After that, he woke up here and since then, she hasn't been hesitating with her feelings. Even though his wounds have healed, they healed at an unbearable rate. There were still some deep gashes from what had to be days ago. He froze, hearing footsteps echo towards the room and a small conversation going on. One of the footsteps definitely belonged to Alphonse...which could only mean Edward was with him. _Damn it...if only I was stronger...I could have prevented this..._ Allen hung his head and heard footsteps slowly form into the room. There were gasps and softly, Allen heard Edward murmur...

"What the hell?!"

* * *

A few days after the misconception between Edward and Alphonse was over and Edward was back to glaring at his milk more livelier, Hughes brought up an interesting question that would lead to a terrible case. He was visiting the Elric Brothers just for a short while... "Have you two seen Allen since you guys came back? I know he's going through surgery and all and it's probably going to take a year, maybe even months, but he hasn't even reported to us." The two boys stared at him for a long time and Edward frowned.

"The night we went into the fifth laboratory we saw him." He replied, rubbing his neck. "I was surprised when he didn't tell you guys we were up to something...you guys probably would've gotten there quicker. He said he was heading to HQ..."

"You guys...didn't see him? I know he said he gets lost but for him to disappear for a few days is odd...he couldn't be that lost, could he?" Alphonse asked. Hughes frowned and stood up.

"I'll be right back you two, I'm going to call Roy on this. If he were to report to someone at all, he'd report to him." He paused. "Did he get that arm back already? Didn't it take Edward an entire year to get it back?"

"Yep." Edward grumbled, crossing his arms. "That show off."

"Speak for yourself, Ed. The surgery was supposed to take three years for you." Alphonse chided.

"Yeah, yeah, but it took him two weeks. That's not normal."

"You're right." Hughes mumbled. "I'm beginning to think that he's hiding something..." The two boys looked at each other with wide eyes and shook their heads before looking back at the family-obsessed man. "Well, I'll see you two later." Hughes gave a little salute and jogged off.

"Brother...do you think something's wrong?" Alphonse asked quietly.

"I don't know, Al...I definitely think something is up, but I can't determine whether it's good or bad. Allen isn't the type to just disappear without any reason. He would definitely report to that bastard colonel if he wasn't taking the exam right away."

"Yeah, he's like the opposite of you. Maybe we should look for him...just in case..."

"Yeah, but how the hell would we find him?" Edward questioned and silence overcame them. They quickly looked at Timcanpy, who was fluttering around, panicked.

"Timcanpy!" They both shouted in realization. Edward stood up and quickly put his coat on.

"That's right! Allen said that Timcanpy can find any master he's ever had. Man, he's useful. Let's go!" The two of them quickly left their room, bumping into Roy along the way. He didn't seem pleased, but neither was Edward, having bumped into a person he'd rather not talk to.

"Going somewhere, Fullmetal?" He muttered, staring down at Edward darkly. "You don't, perhaps, know where Allen is, do you?" Timcanpy fluttered around and bit a piece of Roy's hair, dragging him. "Ow! Hey, there, you-" Edward started laughing, pointing at Timcanpy and his superior. "Let go!" Timcanpy obeyed and fluttered around quickly.

"Something's not right..." Alphonse murmured, watching the golem freak out. "Let's go." They all nodded towards each other and followed the golem out. They walked for awhile, not really wanting to get too far away from HQ. Honestly, Roy thought it was going to take them hours before they managed to find the lost boy. But, as fate would have it, he took out his gun when they walked towards an abandoned building that looked beat up. Edward stopped and pressed his hand to the ground in front of the building.

"Alchemy..." He murmured, looking up at the building. "Alphonse. Boost me." Alphonse nodded and boosted Edward similarly to when he did back at the laboratory. Edward's eyes widened and he walked over to a pile of dark liquid. He took off his glove and pressed his index finger against it, rubbing it between his thumb. "Blood...this isn't good..."

"You're not supposed to be here." Edward spun around and saw an attractive woman with blonde hair and pale skin. He narrowed his eyes at her and gained a fighting stance.

"I could say the same for you. Who are you?!" She smiled.

"Are you looking for that boy?" Edward's stance faltered slightly.

"You know where Allen is?"

"Allen? Is that his name? He was fighting up here a few days ago...I could show you where I last saw him if you'd like. Sorry I didn't call earlier. I didn't want to get involved. Such a frail woman like me could get hurt." Edward relaxed slightly, but kept his guard up. This woman could be a suspect...

"Will you show me where you last saw him?" He asked cautiously. The woman shrugged.

"He can't be there anymore with that other person, so I suppose it couldn't hurt." She replied. Edward slowly stood up straight and gestured for her to follow him. He didn't see the inhumane grin she was giving him behind his back. The two of them slowly made their way down and she smiled wickedly as she lead them into the abandoned building.

"Brother, look!" Alphonse pointed at the blood trail. Edward moved past the woman and started following it. Her grin widened as all three men rushed past her, running down the hall. She followed them, her heels clacking down the hall, echoing. Edward stopped and gawked at the scene.

"What the hell?!" He rushed in and the others followed. "A-Allen?! What...what's going on?!" The boy slowly lifted his head.

"E...Edward...no...get out...it's...a trap..." Allen said softly. Roy narrowed his eyes and slowly turned his head around.

"No...something isn't right here. That woman..." There was dark chuckling and the two brothers suddenly turned around to see the woman before as she turned into the doorway. Her hair began to turn from a bright yellow to a dark black and her pale skin turned an ashen gray color.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you guys are such fools. Really? A woman in an area where a fight went down? Knowing exactly where his location was? Oh, exorcist, your new friends have quite a few screws loose, don't they?"

"Get out of here..." Allen whispered to them.

"It's three against one. Odds are on us." Edward smirked.

"No...don't...she isn't normal..." Allen coughed.

"It's okay, Allen. We're here now." Roy soothed and turned to glare at her as an inhumane smile stretched across her face.

"No...no...get out!" Allen struggled against his chains slightly. In an instant, she was facing all of them and her whip was outstretched, slashing all three of them. It didn't really affect Alphonse since his armor was quite unbeatable, but it did a lot of damage to the other two. Not only was the whip spiked, but with her amazing strength, she was like a death machine.

"She's quick..." Roy growled, holding his side. He readied his gloves but stopped whenever she approached Allen and spun his chair around, holding him in front of them, using him as a shield.

"I wouldn't suggest moving if I were you..."

"Using him as a shield...that's dirty." Edward growled. She grinned at him.

"Maybe so, but it gives me an advantage, doesn't it? I would like to ask you a question though..haven't you all been wondering how he heals so fast?"

"What are you talking about?" Roy questioned her sternly.

"Brother...it took him two weeks for the surgery...do you think...?"

"...maybe...I don't know, Al. She's probably just trying to get in our heads." The blond grumbled.

"I know I have..." She continued, keeping that inhumane smile as she cut into his shoulder. Allen's eyes squeezed shut tightly. All three boys took a step forwards, but her smile faded and she gave them a warning glare. Edward felt so angry. And useless. He couldn't do anything to help him. Allen was right when he said this woman was different. She was almost like a homunculus with that speed and strength...but Allen didn't know of homunculi...did he? This woman didn't have an Ouroboros tattoo either...or maybe...was she covering it up?...no, she knew who Allen was. She called him an exorcist. Could this mean that she was from his world? If so, how did she get here? Edward's thoughts about that topic ceased when Allen's wound began to heal, but only slightly. Her eyes widened. "Ah, so it seems you're finally running out of energy, hm? I wonder what happens after..."

"What...what's going on...who are you?!" Edward asked accusingly.

"Me? You can call me Lulubell. A Noah, aka, ruler of the Akuma. Or at least one of them. I suspect this useless exorcist told at least one of you, correct?"

"Exorcist...?" Roy questioned, looking at Edward. Edward looked away and pursed his lips.

"We were going to tell you...some time in the future...really far into the future."

"Fullmetal...no keeping secrets..." The man growled. Lulubell cackled and pulled out a small vial.

"So you do know, boy? How about I show you something very...interesting? I'm sure a curious one such as you would love to see this. Say, exorcist, does this look familiar?" She asked, showing it to the bloodied boy in the chair. Allen glanced at it. It was a pitch black liquid with small shards that glowed green inside. His eyes widened, recognizing said green shards. _Innocence?_ "A couple days ago, we decided to make our own exorcist. There wasn't any way the Black Order would kill someone that could help them. However...most of the people we injected it into...well, they either exploded...or didn't live through it." Her grin returned and she poured the contents into a syringe. "You've already suffered enough damage so, I wonder what will happen if you take this? You've been an exorcist before, but all exorcists require a certain Innocence..." The three alchemists moved forward and her dagger went straight for Allen's throat. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't move, or he dies before I can do anything to him." After seeing that they wouldn't move any further, she stabbed the needle into his leg and undid his chains, stepping back. "As much as I'd love to watch this, I've got things to do. I was going to kill you myself, but...even if the Innocence doesn't kill you...I think suffering here and not knowing whether your world had been destroyed or not is a better fate for you." A familiar purple light flashed and behind Lulubell formed a portal. She backed away and morphed inside it. "See you later, exorcist...if you live."

"T...i...m..." Allen murmured, trembling. The golden golem nudged at his cheek. "Hur...ry...before...it disappears...g...o..." The golden golem nudged him one last time before flying off into the portal. The Innocence tore through his body, looking for a place to store itself. Roy moved forward and put his hand on Allen's back. Allen gasped and smacked the hand away. "Get away..." He whispered. Roy narrowed his eyes.

"What did she give you?"

"Nng..." Allen trembled and he grabbed at his hair. It hurt so bad...he could feel it tearing through the tissues inside...through the muscles...it hurt worse than Lulubell's torture. He began to think about when the Order was out of control and people would have Innocence forcefully put inside their bodies. He felt like he was literally going to explode...but, he wouldn't give up...he _couldn't_ give up. He had to find a way back to the others. He had to find a way to save his world from destruction...and...he had to find a way to help the Elric Brothers. They deserved a good life more than he ever did...he wanted to help them. Blood began to pour from his lips as well as his eyes and he winced before letting out a loud scream as his back let out a burst of blood. Roy stumbled away, staring at the scene with a hint of fear, yet awe in his eyes. On Allen's back was a pair of white, blinding, fluffy wings. Ones that looked almost like a hologram. _Innocence...stop..._ Allen thought. They continued to shoot spikes in every direction. Even though Innocence was only said to hurt Dark Matter, it shot itself into Edward's arm and he let out a small cry of pain.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted worried, trying to grab the crystallized piece. For some reason, his armored hand went straight through it. Allen's eyes widened at the pain etched onto Edward's face. _No...I did this...? No...it was this Innocence...stop...I command you to stop!_ His rate must not have been as good as when he had his previous Innocence, since this one refused to listen to him. A shard shot out and went straight for Roy. The man was so mesmerized by the blinding light that he didn't see it in time. It was so close... _it's going to kill him...Innocence...I_ _said stop!_ He commanded and the shard materialized into thin air, narrowly missing Roy's forehead. The wings slowly lifted him onto the ground and he fell forward. Edward caught him before he could hit the floor and stared at the small, hexagonal specks on his back.

"What's...going on?" Edward asked softly. The room was silent until Roy had recovered from what had exactly happened.

"That's what _I_ want to know, Fullmetal. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Roy snapped. Edward growled at him.

"Is this really the time, colonel? Come on, Al, do you think you can carry him to the hospital?"

"Right." Alphonse nodded and took the boy into his arms. He froze and instantly dropped Allen, backing away.

"What's wrong, Alphonse?" Roy asked quickly.

"It's...nothing..." Alphonse said softly and leaned down to pick him back up. The shortest of them all was watching his brother very closely. Alphonse wouldn't react like that over nothing...so then why did he? They all followed the seven foot armor out the door and walked to headquarters since the closest telephone booth was a mile away. Someone at HQ immediately called a car when they saw the bloodied boy and they rushed to the hospital. Hours of waiting passed and after Allen was successfully treated, Edward and Alphonse decided to stay and discuss their plans. Alphonse called Winry and she soon joined them.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, seeing nurses running in and out of the room frantically.

"He was attacked." Alphonse said simply. She looked down at their tickets for Rush Valley. Edward repaired Allen's shredded outfit with alchemy and folded it before placing it on the desk.

"At any rate, we need to keep moving. We've got to get to Dublith and find out as much as we can to go from there."

"But what about Allen?" Winry asked quietly.

"What about him? It's not like that colonel bastard assigned us to him or anything."

"Quite the contrary, Fullmetal." Edward shouted and turned around to see the 'colonel bastard' standing there.

"Don't sneak up on people like that, creep!" Roy placed a small broach on the table. It had the insignia that the state alchemists wear.

"He's a pre-state alchemist. Meaning he's still a part of the military. He's just not fully there yet. I insist that he goes with you to help protect you against all that we're up against since they seem to be targeting you and Alphonse personally."

"Ugh, more bodyguards?"

"Of course," Roy continued, ignoring Edward's complaint, "he'll have to heal up before he can be assigned to anyone. I'm not sure how long that'll take since he's been mysteriously healing this entire time. However, I do expect a full written report from you, Fullmetal. It's not a professional report, though, so you can put in whatever you like. I'll be the only one reading it. This is for my curiosity and my curiosity only. In exchange, I'll be paying for your next few train rides. I wouldn't want to be indebted to you, after all. I expect the report before you leave. Take care." Roy turned around and began to walk out.

"So, what? Allen's going to heal and then you're going to send him to track down our trail?" Edward asked.

"That's the plan."

"Tch. Lousy one at that." Edward grumbled and turned to Alphonse. "Mind getting me some paper, Al?"

"Sure, Brother." Alphonse stood up and Winry sweat dropped. _Alphonse is too sweet..._ she stood up as well and followed the younger brother out, leaving the two alchemists alone. Edward stared at Allen, bored out of his mind. He hated writing reports...at least this one he didn't have to be all professional and could insult his superior as many times as he would like. _It'd be so much easier if he just woke up._ Edward mused to himself. Allen's eyebrows furrowed and he turned his head.

"... _Lavi..."_ _Lavi? Who's that?_ Edward wondered, nearing the boy. _"Don't...go..." I can barely understand him..._ the blond thought, frowning. Allen mumbled to himself for quite awhile and turned a few times. _Where is Al with that paper?_ Edward wondered, grumbling to himself. _I'm tired of hearing him mumble to himself about stupid-_ "Edward..." The blond looked over quickly, expecting to see his eyes open...however, they were still closed. _He just...said my name...? Or maybe...does he know a different Edward?_ Edward scooted his chair closer to the bed and stared at the boy expectantly. "Hn..." Slowly but surely, his eyes opened and they moved slowly towards the blond. "...Ed?"

"You...were mumbling in your sleep." Edward said slowly.

"Was I?" Allen questioned and tried to sit up but decided against it when pain tore through his entire body. He sighed, looking up at the blond. "My life sucks."

"You can say that again." Edward laughed. He itched his head and looked away. "So...what did she poke you with?" As if the question brought unwanted memories to him, he frowned.

"Edward...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Eh? Oh, this? Nah, it's fine." Edward said dismissively. "I've had worse, honest."

"Right..." Allen mumbled. "I feel like such an idiot. I couldn't defend myself against her...not without Innocence..."

"Yeah, right. Dark matter, Innocence, all that mumbo-jumbo. So, what did she stick you with?"

"It was Innocence...I think...I don't know what that black liquid was, but inside it I saw shards of Innocence. I thought...a certain kind of Innocence was the only way to give exorcists Innocence...but the Noah found some way to do it..."

"So...was she fibbing when she said people explode? You're perfectly fine..."

"No...it was my willpower that saved me. If I gave up on moving forward...I wouldn't be breathing right now..."

"Okay, okay...so what about all this healing stuff? You know anything about it?"

"I don't...the only way I could be healing would be my arm from before...but it was destroyed..."

"Uh...huh..." Edward said slowly, giving him a suspicious look. Allen frowned, wishing Edward would just trust him more. What did he expect? He only met him about three weeks ago, if even that...why would he just start trusting him all of a sudden? Allen was different from all of the people here. Hell, he probably lived in a different _universe._

"I can't...explain anything to you without Timcanpy...sorry." Allen mumbled. It seemed he was apologizing a lot lately. It reminded him of when Lenalee pointed out a few times that he was always polite when he first met them, but he opened up once he had been there for awhile...they were family to him...some of them were even more than family to him, so why wouldn't he open up? But he's only known Edward for less than three weeks...

"Why did you send him off?"

"It felt like the right thing to do." Allen answered honestly. "I might have just thrown him headfirst into danger...but I just...hope he'll make it out okay. They can't kill him I don't think. Even when he's in a million pieces, he can regenerate. He's a smart golem...maybe he can find the others..."

"Maybe you can go home then, huh? Leave here?"

"I..." Allen paused, noting that there was a hint of anger in Edward's voice. Did he think that Allen wanted to leave them behind? To stop going with them?

"Then why are you still here? Timcanpy will find you a way back, you don't need the military..."

"I'm not completely sure. I do need a backup plan after all." Allen was so confused...what was Edward so mad about? They didn't know each other for very long...so why was he so angry with him? _Still...if they are able to find me...am I prepared to go back to that world. I want to help my friends...that's for sure, but...what about Edward and Alphonse? They can't get their bodies back all on their own...I want to help them...I want to save them from their misery._ So, he decided: he would stay until he found a way to restore their bodies.

Even if he died trying.

* * *

 **Okay, so, I'm really going to post the sixth chapter this Saturday. Promise. (Tyki: You shouldn't say promises you can't keep.) Really. I'm sorry. Ugh. Con stuff. So busy. A/N's gonna be short, but I doubt it matters. I'd simply like to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story and all my reviewers: Yuki Walker-The Kitsune, Guest, Airashi Neko, egefriend2, Star Angel7169, anamaria. bica33381, and banapples2018! ALso THANKS TO EvERYONE WHO SAID HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME IT MEANS A LOT! (Tyki: I don't see what the big deal is considering you're just aging and you have to start being an adult and taking responsibiliti-*gets knocked out by midnightstardust holding NoName-chan's shovel*)**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, it seems you were keeping secrets after all, hm?" Roy asked the boy, who was now able to sit up in bed. Allen sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah...I'm sorry, but...I just..." He sighed again. It was good that he wouldn't have to pay for any of his rides for awhile, but having to tell Roy everything about his world...was it really alright? When it came to stuff like this, there was a small amount of people you could trust...could Roy be one of them? He did save his life, after all...maybe Allen could trust him. "I didn't know what to tell you. You have to understand, Roy, I couldn't have just blurted out that I was from another world. You'd never believe me. I don't even know how I got here either...it has something to do with the Noah, that's for sure...but why would they be coming here...?" He wondered aloud. _Is it my fault they're coming here? No, that can't be it. Roy had several cases with purple lights before I came here..._ Roy let out an awkward cough.

"I'd appreciate it if you called me Colonel."

"Eh? But Roy's your name, isn't it?"

"If you're going to be in the military, you've got to be professional. The only one who calls me by my given name is that annoying Hughes." He grumbled. Allen couldn't help but laugh a little. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, you just remind me of one of my friends back home. Well, I don't think he thought of us as friends..." Allen scratched his head. "He was really rude and liked to make fun of me...and actually tried to kill me once...but that isn't the point. He doesn't like people calling him by his first name, so we had to refer to him as Kanda."

"Hm..." Roy hummed, remembering that 'Kanda' was one of the words Allen said in his sleep before. "What was his first name?"

"His first name was Yuu. But one of my other friends, Lavi, would call him that just to make him angry." Thinking about his friends made him feel horrible...he liked telling stories about them, but it always reminded him that he'd probably never see them again. "I hope they're okay..." He mumbled, looking down at his left hand. Just then, the doctor came in, apologizing for interrupting their conversation.

"Your bandages need to be changed, Mr. Walker." He said, walking over.

"Oh, okay." Allen began to unwrap his bandages on his chest and legs and felt really uncomfortable with Roy watching him. The doctor commented about how he healed fast and Allen nodded, though he seemed uncertain as well.

"So you really don't know how you're healing?" Roy questioned.

"Nope...I have no idea..." Allen replied, feeling a bit hungry.

"Well, maybe the truth will reveal itself soon." Roy said, closing his eyes to think. Allen definitely wasn't a homunculus. Otherwise he could have protected himself for a little more against that woman. Even if Innocence was the only way to kill her, homunculi were very strong beings. He could at least hold her off.

"I hope so..." Allen replied, letting the doctor bandage him back up. Roy stood up, claiming that he had a lot of paperwork to fill out regarding Allen as a pre-state alchemist. He was the first pre-state they ever had before and hopefully he'd get promoted for getting one. He stopped at the doorway and looked back, his eyes widening slightly at the light, green, slightly transparent hexagons climbing up Allen's back. There were two huge spots on both of his shoulders.

"After you get better, you'll be heading to Dublith." He spoke. Allen turned his head around, puzzled.

"Okay."

"You do get paid now, you know. The Fuhrer said that you're an official employee of the military. Meaning I wouldn't suggest running off somewhere without permission. You could get punished."

"Alright...but why am I going to Dublith again?" Roy blinked several times.

"Fullmetal didn't tell you?"

"Uh...no...I think he was mad at me when he left though...I don't know why...he just seemed angry with me ever since I sent Timcanpy back..."

"He's got a short temper, he'll get over it." Roy chuckled.

"If you say so..." Allen mumbled, looking back at the doctor.

"To get funds for your trip, you can go to any bank. Just show them your broach and your signature."

"...how did you get my signature?" Allen asked slowly. Roy just smirked and waved him goodbye. _How did he get my signature?_ After the doctor finished, Allen dismissed him. _If I'm a pre-state, what rank does that give me?_ Allen studied on the ranks when he first came here after asking a nurse to get him a book about Central. He didn't think he'd be considered a Major since he wasn't a state alchemist yet. _I suppose I'll just ask whenever I go to Dublith...but how long will I heal out for? Lulubell said that my power of healing was fading...that can't mean anything good. Whatever my body is using to heal...whatever it is...it's dying._ Allen sighed and laid down. _I suppose all I can do is wait and see...I feel so helpless here, even with my new arm and alchemy...I wish I could see the others...but...won't they be angry when they learn about my priorities? I want to help Edward and Alphonse before I return to my world...if I return..._ Allen closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Allen, yo, Alleeeeen."

" _Hm_... _Lavi_...?" Allen slowly opened his eyes to see Hughes standing there.

"Nope. It's Hughes." He greeted with a smile.

"Ah. Hello, Hughes...what are you up to? What time is it?" He mumbled, looking out the window. It was quite dark...he was hoping that he'd be discharged this afternoon so that he could catch up with Edward and Alphonse. Looks like that wasn't happening now...

"Eh, the usual. I think I might have found something concerning the fifth laboratory."

Allen gave him a blank stare.

"The what?"

"...Ed didn't tell you?"

"It seems like he isn't telling me a lot of important things..." Allen muttered.

"Ah...well," Hughes sat down in the nearest chair, "you bumped into them, didn't you? When they were doing something shady?"

"You mean when they were sneaking over a fence?"

"Yeah. They were sneaking into the fifth laboratory. We found out that they were using the prisoners from next door to create Philosopher Stones."

"Philosopher stones?"

"It's a stone with great power. The brothers were looking for it to restore their bodies back to normal. But...then they found out that the ingredient for it was human lives and decided to snoop out about it. They snuck in and met some Ouroboros guys. Since then, I've been researching it. I think I might have a clue about it and figured if you were well enough to come with me, you'd want to check it out as well."

"That..." Allen sighed. "What are they up to now?"

"They're always on the run it seems. Anyways, did you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second. Let me change." Allen answered and Hughes left the room. The teen paused, suddenly realizing that his left arm was broken from when Lulubell attacked him. _Well...I've changed with one arm before...this shouldn't really be a big deal..._ he thought and pulled out the drawer to his bedside table and pulled out the outfit Edward had fixed for him. He sighed and quickly changed into it. His wounds still ached a bit, but he needed to find out what was going on with them. They wouldn't tell him anything, so he had to figure it out for himself. He finished changing and applied the broach to the right side of his chest on the opposite side of his rose cross. He slipped on his boots and walked over to the door, opening it. "So where are we going then?" He asked as they began walking.

"The archive room." Hughes replied and they both made their way down there silently. Allen looked around awkwardly, quietly observing the halls around him including the decor and the style. The older man was the first to break the silence. "Allen, if you were able to go back home any time you wanted...would you?" He asked softly. The younger frowned. _What's he getting at?_

"I...what?"

"If we find a way for you to go back home...would you go? Or would you stay? I mean, I'd understand if you did go. Someone as young as you...you probably have a lot of friends, don't you? Don't you have to save your world too?"

"I...yeah...but I think...even if I were to find a way back home, I would stay here. My world needs me, but there are other exorcists besides me. They're very powerful and I believe in all of them. I want to stay here and help the Elrics..."

"You really care for them, don't you?"

"It's not...completely like that..." Allen mumbled, looking down at his left hand. "In a way...I guess you could say that I see myself in them. I did something just as stupid as they had done...maybe even worse..." Allen mumbled. Hughes stopped walking and looked down at Allen confusingly.

"Does this have something to do with your world?"

"...you could say that..." Allen sighed. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, when Ed turns in his report."

"Then can't you just tell me now?" Hughes questioned, unlocking a door to a room full of books.

"I..." Allen looked around. "We're...in a public place...I don't want anyone overhearing me, honestly..."

"If you say so." Hughes replied and sat down, grabbing a map and pen, biting on the end of it before circling the city of Liore. Allen heard Roy talking to Hughes about that before. Edward went there apparently...to solve some religion problem or something.

"What's up?" Allen asked, sitting down next to him.

"It's just...Liore, these endless uprisings, the philosopher's stone, human sacrifices and the outright genocide of the Ishvalen people..."

"What?" Allen asked and stared at the map in front of him. Were they all connected somehow?

"...but this means...how could this even happen? And who could have orchestrated something as terrible as this?"

"I don't understand what's going on...what are you talking about, Hughes?" Allen frowned.

"It's...just look...it's like...a circle...a transmutation circle...but...I can't make much sense of it but something bad is about to happen. I've gotta tell the Fuhrer right away." Allen looked up to see a woman in the doorway, closing the door with a smirk on her face. She had some sort of weird tattoo on her chest. _Who...?_

"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel, it's nice to meet you. Well, actually, hello isn't really the word I'm looking for." She said in a silky voice...one that reminded Allen of Tyki. _Something isn't right..._ he noticed she glanced at him slightly, but kept her focus on Hughes. Her fingers extended into claws, causing both Hughes' and Allen's eyes to widen. _This definitely means trouble!_ Hughes backed away as she took a few steps forward. Unsure of what else to do, Allen followed.

"Hughes...who is she?" Allen whispered. The older man ignored Allen's questions and gave a nervous smile.

"Cool tattoo you got there."

"Those are your last words? Wouldn't you rather scream?" She asked and extended her fingers. Just as she pierced his shoulder, he threw a blade at her forehead.

"Let's go..." Hughes uttered, holding his shoulder and walked towards the door. _That...that was too easy...she has to be..._ Allen looked back as he followed Hughes out of the room. He collapsed on the ground outside and Allen rushed to his side.

"Hughes, are you okay? That wound...we need to get you treated!" Hughes ignored him and stood up, leaning on the wall for support. He continued to walk, ignoring Allen's presence. "Hughes, wait!" Allen jogged after him as they walked to the reception area. He ignored the receptionist as well and went to grab for a phone, but paused.

"Sorry, forget I was here..." He said and continued to walk outside.

"Hughes, what are you doing?! If you don't get that treated-"

"I have to tell Roy." Hughes grumbled.

"But-" Allen stopped as Hughes walked into a telephone pole.

"Watch for me, will you?"

"I...okay..." Allen gave up, seeing as Hughes was really persistent to tell Roy about his findings. He was still completely lost on the entire thing, but he didn't really think it was smart to leave a dead body in the archive room. _If she's even dead...she definitely didn't seem human..._ Allen blinked when he saw a young military woman heading their way with a gun on her belt. She smiled when she saw him.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think I'd meet you here."

"...do I know you?" Allen asked, blocking her view of Hughes.

"In a way." She replied with a smile and raised the gun up to him. He backed away. "Of course, now that you've seen me, I'm afraid we can't use you anymore."

"Wh-what...? I don't believe I've done anything wrong, please put the gun down..."

"Please move out of the way. You aren't my target...yet."

 _They're after Hughes? Why?!_ Allen wondered. _Either way, I can't let her kill him._

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

"Have it your way." She smirked, pulling the trigger. Allen winced at the bullet through his side. _This is nothing._

"I'd hate to hurt a woman, especially that of in the military, but-"

"Allen?! What's going on?!" Hughes asked, dropping the phone. His eyes widened when he saw the woman.

"She's after you." Allen informed.

"You're...who are you?"

"I'm Second Lieutenant Maria Ross. You've lost too much blood-"

"No, you're not her. She has a mole under her left eye. Who _are_ you?"

"Oops, I forgot." She smiled, touching her finger beneath her left eye, creating a mole in a red flash. _What the hell...?_ Allen wondered.

"What the hell are you?" Hughes asked quietly.

"It's two against one...whatever you're planning to do...you can't win." Allen challenged. She shot again. _Innocence Activate!_ He frowned when his wings refused to appear. _Innocence...stop being so damn picky! ACTIVATE!_ Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted slightly off the ground. _Thank you..._ he grabbed Hughes and took off.

"Wh-what the hell!?" The girl shouted from behind them. Hughes gawked at the wings on his back.

"M...maybe I am seeing things..." He mumbled.

"Just rest now, I've got this under control." Allen assured, wincing when he felt one of the woman's bullets cut through his arm.

 _I just have to keep going...go as far as I can away from that woman. But none of this makes sense! She was a military officer, so why was she after us? Eh...I should probably fly higher...if someone were to see me, it'd be all over the news and she knows I can release wings...does this make me a target of the military? But, Hughes is part of the military! She was committing a crime!_ Allen thought, wincing at the pain this was putting him through. He flew for about another hour or so before crashing in some abandoned village. A cloud of dust stood in their wake and he grumbled, picking himself up. _That was a very graceful landing...definitely need to work on that...but where are we?_ Allen looked around to see that he had crashed in an abandoned building, creating a very huge hole in the ceiling. He looked over at the unconscious man beside him and helped him on his back. _I need to get him to a doctor...wait..._

Allen put him down and took off his uniform and his glasses, messing up his hair. _If the military were to come here...it's best that they don't recognize him._ After messing up his appearance, Allen stared at the clothes and then at his wounds. _Maybe..._ he used them to stop Hughes' bleeding and clean some of his wounds as well before burying them under wooden planks and smearing his blood all over the room. _That'll do it..._ Allen sighed and managed to get Hughes on his back again (with a lot of difficulty since his arm was broken) as he went into the town. Many of the people shunned him, not even looking his way. He went up to several doorsteps, but no one would answer, or they'd at least tell him to get out of here. _So rude..._ he was beginning to grow weary, but he couldn't just give up. Hughes' life was at stake. He leaned down to keep Hughes on his back and unpinned the broach on his chest, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Can someone please help us? Anyone?" He begged. "This is going to take forever..." Allen groaned at the strain on his muscles.

"What happened to you guys?" The teen opened his eyes and looked down to see a young boy.

"It's a long story...do you mind helping us out?" He asked politely. The boy seemed unsure but shrugged. "I don't see why not. Strangers here are usually welcome. Everyone's just a bit on edge lately."

"Mind if I ask what happened?" Allen questioned as he followed the boy to his house. It seemed he lived in an inn.

"Eh? It's just that one of the mines collapsed and several men were injured. That isn't really the problem though. It's just that the owner of this place, my pops, wants us to keep going in the mine since it's our only source of income. Believe it or not, we used to serve the military, but a kid came by and wiped him out ages ago, thankfully. He was rude and took all the money we had."

"Oh." _So they don't like the military then?_

"Of course, this kid was a state alchemist, so we learned not to judge the military."

"Oh, well that's alright I suppose. Except...I don't really have any money with me, so I can't give you anything..." He mumbled. The kid frowned.

"Well, don't you have any other way of repaying us? We can give you rooms and a doctor, but we can't just give you our things for free."

"That's true." Allen hummed, wondering to himself. "How about I take a look at that mine for you? I might be able to fix it."

"That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible."

"Whatever, you'll have to talk it out with my old man though. It's not up to me. My name's Khayal by the way."

"Allen. So...if you don't mind me asking, where are we? I've only been around East Central, so I'm not completely sure where this is..."

"This is Youswell. East Central, you say? Are you familiar with the military there then?"

"A little." _What am I supposed to say? If I give away my position, there is a possibility they're connected with the military and they could phone me in and Hughes would be in danger again._

"Well...you guys are a bit far away. Where were you headed?"

 _After you get better, you'll be heading to Dublith._

"Dublith." Allen replied. Khayal gave him a weird look.

"You're heading the completely wrong way."

 _I was just heading in a random way..._ Allen thought darkly. Khayal opened the door to the inn and waved to his father.

"Yo, pops! This guy says he can help with the mine!" The man looked over, causing Allen to deadpan. _Oi, kid, couldn't you just say we needed help?_ Allen wondered and stared up at the man that approached them.

"H-hi." He said quietly. "My n-name's Allen Walker-"

"Halling is mine. What's this nonsense you say about the mine?"

"I...er...do you mind if I set him somewhere first?"

"Sure." Halling led him to a room and Allen set him down, before grabbing some bed sheets.

"Excuse me for a moment." Allen said and clapped his right hand against his left, putting them on the bed sheets and transforming them into small strips to wrap around Hughes' shoulder.

"You're an alchemist!" Halling said suddenly.

"Uh yeah..." He stood up and turned to Halling. "Like Khayal said, I'm here to take a look at the mine...in exchange, can you give us a few days to rest here?"

"I...yeah...only if you can really help us, though. We don't want anymore casualties." He said seriously.

"I can try my best..." Allen murmured. "But...do you mind if I rest up first?" He asked, taking his vest and shirt off. Khayal and Halling stared blankly at the bullet wounds in Allen's sides. "We were...uh...mugged...that's why he doesn't have many clothes on..." He lied.

"Doesn't...doesn't that hurt?" Khayal asked bewilderingly.

"A lot." Allen nodded, sitting down on one of the beds. "After I rest up, I'll go to the mine, okay?" Halling nodded, and left him and Hughes alone in the room. Allen looked over to said unconscious man.

 _These next few days are going to put a lot of strain on us...brace yourself._

* * *

 **Whoops, haha...it's Sunday...my bad. Well, by the time we got back to the hotel it was Sunday so...woo, raves. So...sorry about that Dx currently writing the A/N in front of them actually well it's whatever. Anyways, I'd like to thank all the favorites/follows, and especially UnatanableRose, GoldenLombxGirl, DeeRoseWalker, and Castella Leena for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Allen's entire body ached.

He'd do anything to go back to sleep, but Khayal woke him up pretty early, saying that he needed to prove himself and get that mine fixed. Pain wasn't really a stranger to him, so that wasn't entirely the problem. He supposed the real problem was Hughes. What if he woke up while Allen was out? What if he didn't wake up at all? What if he _died?_ That last thought scared Allen. He didn't want him to die-especially not after all that hard work of rescuing him. He could always write a note, but what if someone snuck in and snatched it? _If I had Timcanpy around, I could just record him a message..._ Allen thought with a sigh. He tore off a piece of scrap paper from the brochure on the table and grabbed the pen next to it, jotting down something simple.

 _If you wake up before I return, just know that you are no longer who you once were._

Allen wrote, tucking the small paper in his hand. He prayed that Hughes would understand what he meant. Anyone else that took a look at it might think that maybe he had amnesia, or he changed drastically. If Hughes read it...well, he _was_ in Investigations, so he should figure it out that Allen meant that he should disguise himself as someone else. You see, Allen had an idea. He thought long and hard about that woman last night, how she could change her appearance. She also had a military uniform on and Hughes knew who she was...or who she was pretending to be. That could only mean that she could also transform into others. Which meant that some evil force had infiltrated the military and if they weren't careful enough...Hughes could be targeted again. The only other thing Allen could think of is faking Hughes' death. He had to keep as less contact as possible with him as soon as he left Youswell.

Hopefully these people would let him stay here.

 _The only thing I really have to worry about is how. I've prepared the room like he was slaughtered, but what if they do checks on the blood and find out it's not his? Or what about his body? I could always say he was cremated here, but then the military might come here and ask about him...ugh, what to do. I can't exactly just trust his life with people I don't know. This place isn't really well-known by the military I don't think...it's not like Liore._ All this thinking was making his head hurt. But there was no other way. _Unless I burn the house we crashed in and part of his uniform...but then they would wonder how his clothes could survive and not him. There's got to be some other way...I need to erase all evidence that he was ever here...maybe I should find a much smaller town._ Allen thought, making his appearance in the inn before telling Halling that he was leaving. He then had Khayal show him to where the mine was, and headed inside.

He was quite surprised to see miners in here. They said that everyone here was angry about men still having to work, even though the mine had collapsed further in...but he didn't think there were _this_ many miners. Khayal was only allowed to go so far in, so Allen had to navigate through the mine himself...which was a bad idea from the start, considering he had no sense of direction whatsoever and ended up getting lost about five times before deciding he should ask a miner for help.

"Excuse me." Allen tapped a man's shoulder. He turned around and gave Allen a not-so-joyful look.

"What do you want, kid? Shouldn't you be doing chores or something?" He asked rudely.

"I...er, actually, I'm here to investigate further in the mine to see if I can help."

"What good can you do? If you-"

"I'm an alchemist." The man immediately shut up after that, and loosened up a little. _Looks like these guys adore alchemists...could it be because of that state alchemist Halling and Khayal told me about?_

"I see...well, it's this way then...watch your step." He warned, leading him deeper into the mine. Allen had to admit, he was a bit nervous. The mine collapsed before, what if it collapsed again? He could probably use some ore from around the area, but who's to say that it wouldn't make the entire thing more off balance? He had to be extremely careful. The man stopped when it was beginning to grow dark. "I don't want to go any further in, just in case something goes wrong. You understand. Anyways, be careful." With one last encouraging pat on his shoulder, the man left. Allen thanked him and walked deeper into the mine.

 _It's so dark..._ Allen thought. _Innocence...activate..._ for once, the Innocence obeyed it's master and his wings gave off a nice glow. _It's not like anyone's here to see this._ He thought and stopped when he saw crumbling rocks blocking his path. _I can't just move these out of the way...and I can't just push them either...man...this would be so much more quicker if I had a working left arm._ Thinking of the arm made him wince. He forgot how much it hurt simply moving it...Allen clapped his hands and pressed them to the rocks, creating a small interior tunnel, using his materials to keep the rock up to prevent the roof from falling. He lightly patted his hand on the side. _It looks stable..._ he moved forward and found a mine cart with some ore in it. The railroad tracks had been destroyed from the collapse, so he repaired those up cautiously, paying close attention to his surroundings. He walked deeper and stopped when he heard a rumbling. _I should be careful..._ Allen thought and walked as lightly as he could deeper into the mine. With every crumbling rock he saw, he gave it as much support as he could. Maybe if he did a good job on this...he might be able to get permission for Hughes to stay here.

Allen paused when the earth shifted and nearly lost his balance. Still, he kept trudging on, keeping his hand on the wall. _How far does this thing go?_ The alchemist wondered and paused when he saw a sign. A very bent and beat up sign (probably from the collapse), but a sign nonetheless. **No trespassing beyond this point. Area has not yet been looked at.** _Well, considering my job, maybe I should pass this point...just to make sure everything is alright._ He nodded and kept walking. After a few minutes of walking, it was obvious this place hadn't been used yet. In the beginning, there was barely any ore, or even coal to be seen, but once Allen made it several feet past that sign...he began seeing all types of ore he's never seen before. It almost seemed like there wasn't even an _end_ to this mine. _They said that before that alchemist came, there was a horrid military official that drove them to poverty...why didn't they keep mining past this point then? Did he forbid it?_ Allen stopped. _Maybe there was a reason he forbid it...I should probably go back._

On his way back, he fixed several walls and made sure to engrave a **Do not mine on this wall!** sign everywhere he could. If one of them even touched it with a tool...well, it was their funeral. The earth no longer rumbled like it used to. Allen had done it. He honestly didn't think he could do it, but he did. He fixed the mine. He smiled at every miner he passed on the way out, giving them hope. It was nice to be able to do something right for once...well, other than saving Hughes. He went to the inn and stopped a woman to ask for Halling. She pointed at him; as it turned out, he was talking to a customer. Allen waited until he and the customer finished their conversation and walked over with a smile on his face. Halling looked over and blinked.

"You're here...earlier than I thought. I mean, you've been in there for hours, but I expected it to take days before you realized that a collapsed mine couldn't be fixed..."

"Maybe not for normal people." He replied, his smile not failing. Halling's eyes widen. "Though, I do have to ask about that sign. No trespassing?"

Halling was so shocked that his voice was quiet, "that's...a safety hazard...so..you really...I don't know how to thank you...is there anything I can do? I'll let you stay here as long as you want! Or pay for your train tickets! Or anything! Please tell me what I can do to help you!"

"Anything?" Allen questioned.

"Yes, anything." Halling nodded. The younger one hummed to himself. He looked around the inn before scratching his cheek thoughtfully.

"Can I ask you for a favor...somewhere more private. It does involve the entire town, but I feel like they'd listen to the owner over a mere stranger. The favor I'm about to ask...it could get you in serious trouble if someone found out...but this is urgent..." Halling's cheerful expression slightly fell, but he felt determined to help this young alchemist out. They went into the room where Hughes was sleeping. Allen stared at him closely, not seeing the paper anywhere. He panicked for a second, but then thought that maybe Hughes had woken up for a short while.

"So...what is it?" He asked.

"You see...the only reason we are here is because we were on the run...from...I'm not even quite sure to be honest." Allen paused. "I'm actually a recruit for the military. A pre-state alchemist. I was recently injured and hospitalized, so I could not take the exam. Then, Hughes, this man, and I discovered something dangerous and were attacked by people who infiltrated the military somehow. Evil people. Before we left...he was in bad condition...as you may notice. I know this sounds outrageous, but I was hoping we could fake his death here."

Halling's eyes widened incredulously.

"The only reason those people who attacked us haven't been found out is because they have to have some rank higher than my allies. If Hughes were to turn up there...he'd be attacked again. I still have to talk about it with him since he has a family back at home, but I'm sure his family would rather want him to be alive rather than dead, even if they didn't know about it. I have to do this...I still have my own goal to complete, but I can't do this without help...without confirmation...and...I'd like to ask if he could stay here."

"I...this is...really dark..." The older man closed his eyes. "But, without you, we wouldn't have our mine and that's what supports this town, so...as long as Mr. Hughes agrees with this...then I'm up for it. I'll get the whole town in on it so that if the military asks about him, we'll all know what to do."

"Thank you." Allen smiled.

"So that's the plan then...I kinda understood that after reading your note." The two jumped when the previous unconscious man spoke his thoughts. "I hate to leave Gracia and Elysia on their own...but I suppose this really calls for it, huh? Allen, I understand completely. I'll come up with a new name for myself and I'll fake my death; but I must ask you one favor in return: to call here often and report to me how my family is doing. Don't do it on a military line..."

"I...yes, sir." Allen smiled. He looked at Halling. "Now...are we going to do this or what?"

* * *

"I...should probably call the colonel first...he's probably confused out of his mind right now..." Allen insisted. Hughes nodded in agreement.

"That would be wise..."

"Actually, we did get a newspaper from Central today." Halling spoke up and left to retrieve said paper. He came back and showed them the front cover. The two of them blinked.

 **Military Officer Presumed Dead After Going Missing. His Body Has Yet to be Found.**

Allen read the title aloud and smirked slightly. "Well, this somewhat gives us an advantage."

"What about the body? They won't believe us without proof." Halling said.

"We'll have proof." Allen assured. "We can take pictures."

"Oh...I suppose so."

"Just file them with whatever department you have. Police, perhaps." Allen said. "Write a short report. It doesn't have to be perfect, it's not like you're an investigator or anything. You could always have to police write it." He said dismissively. "When the military shows up, give them the report and it'll be obvious."

"They still won't believe us without a body."

"They will if it's a cremation."

"But..."

"Back at the house we crashed in...like, stayed there for a couple moments," Allen quickly recovered, "I buried his clothes there...er...uniform there. We can burn it there. Just make sure you don't get the walls in. I kinda made it look like someone had slaughtered him but changed my mind to a more reasonable story."

The two men sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay, but he needs to put his uniform back on then."

"Eh...I'm not sure he wants to wear it now honestly...there's a lot of blood on it...I kinda used it to stop the bleeding." Allen laughed nervously.

"Well, in that case, they'll think that he bled to death." Halling replied. The younger of them blinked.

"I suppose so. Okay, so let's go." Allen stood up and the two followed him. Halling stopped by his wife to grab a camera and then continued his trek towards the cabin-like house.

"How did you get me into the town? Did you leave and have someone come get me?" Hughes asked.

"No, I carried you."

Hughes blinked.

"You're a lot stronger than you look."

"...thanks?"

"Wow...you really did a number on this place..." Halling observed, impressed. "Where did you get all this blood?"

"Uhhh...myself." Allen replied and walked over to Hughes' uniform, picking it out from under the wreckage and then handing it to him. Halling looked up at the ceiling.

"What the..."

"It...uh...collapsed..." Allen lied.

"It does seem a bit old, huh?" He nodded. Hughes sweat dropped at the gullible man. He changed into the uniform and crawled over to a puddle of blood on the floor. Halling lifted the camera and looked at Allen.

"You a good actor?"

"To make this story more believable, I can be." Allen replied and headed over. After taking a few pictures, they had more people join in, and made it look like Allen wouldn't let anyone get near him. Later they set the house on fire (no one lived there, and everyone agreed upon it) and took pictures of Allen kneeling in front of it as if broken.

"Well, I think that does it." The larger of the trio said.

"Yeah...now I have to call the colonel." Allen mumbled. "I'll check in with you guys later." He said and walked to the inn, going for the phone. _What should I say? Maybe he'll ask me questions..._ he thought and dialed Roy's number (he memorized it from the time everyone left him in Risembool). After giving his military code to the receptionist, she put him through the line.

"Allen?! Are you there?!" Roy asked quickly. "What's going on...what happened?!"

 _Think of something sad...think of home...think...you'll never see your friends again._ Allen choked up just thinking about those thoughts. "I...I'm sorry, Roy...I...tried to..."

"...where are you?"

"I...I don't know...some mining town..." Allen mumbled, his voice breaking. "They almost didn't let me in here...they don't like the military...I don't...Hughes is..."

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"I see...Allen...I want you to head to Dublith. On your way there, write your report. Write one for a file, and write one for _me."_

"I...y-yes, sir..." He sniffled.

"Tell me _everything_ you saw that night. _Everything."_

"E-everything...Roy, what I saw...some of that..."

Click.

 _What the?_ Allen looked at the phone questionably. _Did we disconnect? Did he hang up? That was weird..._ he put the phone down and headed back to the fire, watching it burn and occasionally talking with Hughes about where he was to go next. "Roy and I are close friends." Hughes said suddenly. Allen looked over at him. He looked miserable.

"I'm sorry...this is the only way...after we expose those in the military...I'll find you a way back okay? I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Allen smiled. He paused when he saw something quite peculiar past Hughes. "Well, I'm going to get some rest...I've got to head to Dublith as soon as possible. I wonder if Ed and Al are there yet..."

"I'll see you off when the time comes then." Hughes mumbled, watching the fire and slightly praying that it didn't get out of control. There wasn't really much green and everything here was practically dead so it'd be easy to catch something else on fire...but it was also isolated, so it should be good, but he was staying here, just in case. Allen walked off and looked behind him, following the music-note-like spirits. Was he the only one who could see them? No one else even paid any attention to them. The notes looked familiar somehow...

He kept following them until they led him somewhere...odd. It was almost like a forest, but it was dead. He pressed on a little further and found quite a weird sight. Before him, where everything else was dead, was a patch of green. There was a white piano with opposite colored keys. The notes he'd been following before laid out in front of him. The piano itself looked almost transparent. _Isn't this...Mana and I's song...? But why would it be here...? What's going on?_ Allen wondered and put his fingers on the piano. He never really learned, but it was like his fingers moved on their own.

 **"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

 **Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume**  
 **Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**  
 **umare-ochita kagayaku omae**

 **Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**  
 **ikutsu inori wo**  
 **tsuchi e kaeshitemo**

 **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**  
 **Douka kono ko ni ai wo**  
 **Tsunaida te ni kiss wo"**

 _ **"What is it that you truly want?"**_

 _What do I want? I want...my friends to be safe...if they're in danger...I want them to be okay!_ Allen thought, pausing. _But who are you?_ He never got his answer. After playing the rest of the song, he was filled with immense satisfaction. He had a feeling that he did something important just now...he felt...nice...so nice that he could probably fall asleep, and so he did.

When he woke up...well, he wasn't back at that patch of grass. He was at the inn. "Was it...all just a dream?" Allen said quietly to himself, looking around. Hughes was writing things down on a piece of paper. He had some of the photos they took at the fire. _Is he writing the report for them?_ Allen wondered. He wanted to ask Hughes about it...but how? "Hughes? Where...when did I get here?" He asked. Hughes looked up from his work.

"You fell asleep outside. After fixing that mine, it's no wonder you're exhausted You've got to keep an eye on your health you know." He smiled. "You are still just a kid."

"...what happened...to that piano...and the-" Allen shut up when he saw the look of confusion on Hughes' face. _So I was dreaming...what a weird dream...and to dream of that song at a time like this...I've got to focus on helping the brothers._ "When does the next train leave?" He asked, changing the topic. Hughes looked at the clock.

"In an hour or so." He replied.

"I see...I better get ready then...by the way, what's the name you'll be going by?" Allen asked, looking over at him curiously. "You know, so if we ever talk over the phone?"

"Lee."

Allen blinked at the ironic name, but nodded. "Alright." He showered at the inn and ate a nice meal before heading towards the train station with Halling, Khayal, and Hughes in tow. He stopped a few feet away from the entrance and turned around with a smile.

"Thanks for all your help, Halling. We couldn't have done it without you. I'll see you around. And I'll be sure to call, Mr. Lee." Allen sent Hughes a wink. Hughes chuckled, but nodded.

"See ya around, Allen; and thank you, for saving my life."

* * *

 **...I can't remember if I showed this chapter to my beta or not...oh well! :D Many thanks to GoldenLombaxGirl, ultima-owner, DeeRoseWalker (still actually unsure about that part...I've got to talk it over with my beta...heh...), Asuka1920, CAt46743, and V1ol3tC4teye5 for reviewing and all the others who favorited/followed this story!**


End file.
